


Forbidden Fire

by OrchidKat



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Original Character(s), Romance, Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-09
Updated: 2017-08-30
Packaged: 2018-10-30 03:41:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 29,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10868325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrchidKat/pseuds/OrchidKat
Summary: Katara moves to the Fire Nation to act as a Water Tribe Ambassador seven years after the war has ended. However, this means coming face to face with Zuko again after years of no contact. Would he still be upset about how they left things? (Zutara)





	1. Seven Years After the War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Katara receives a letter.

* * *

 

"Katara, you can't be serious!" Aang shouted at her as he air bent himself down the hallway behind her. He couldn't believe she was actually going to leave Republic City. Going to leave him!

Katara turned abruptly causing Aang to do a sudden back flip and land on his feet gracefully. "Aang, I love Republic City and I love you." She said grabbing him by the face and forcing his gray eyes to meet her bright blue eyes. He was now almost a foot taller than her and she had to manhandle him to get his attention. Aang's face had matured in the seven years since Sozin's comet had passed by. His round and childlike face had become angular with high cheek bones, a defined jaw line outline with a trimmed beard, and piercing gray eyes. The childlike glimmer had never faded from his gray eyes even after many hard years rebuilding the world.

Her face was serious, yet soft. Katara had also matured over the years and now her face contained soft womanly features. Her eyes were large and the most attention grabbing feature. "We've had multiple discussions about how we can't give each other what we need to be happy." Katara spoke quietly.

Aang's face dropped. "I thought we could keep working on this."

"You've always been very optimistic Aang. I've always appreciated you for it." She still had both hands on either side of his face. The air had stilled in the brightly lit hallway they stood in. "I can't ask you to compromise your values for me and you can't ask me to live a life that won't make me happy."

Aang just looked at her with a depleted expression on his handsome face. She wanted badly to lean and his kiss his face, to get rid of that sad expression. However, Aang had proposed to her over 6 months ago (she declined) and they had been separated ever since. She had tried to keep their relationship as friendly as possible because they both loved each other and wished to remain in each other's lives. It had been a painful process, but they were family to each other at this point.

Aang placed his hand over hers. "I understand Katara. We just haven't been apart very long in almost five years."

Katara smiled. "You and Appa can visit me in the Fire Nation." She said as she dropped his grip on her face. "I've been out of the game for years. It's time to get back to rebuilding the nations. I can get back to teaching water bending afterward."

Aang nodded. He more than understood her desire to better the world. It was one of the many reasons he loved her so much. She had been through so much and yet she still managed to radiate positivity and compassion into the world.

Katara returned to her chambers and Aang excused himself for a meeting with city leaders. She began packing her trunk, but pulled out the letter she had received earlier today.

_Katara,_

_Zuko, here. Well Fire Lord Zuko, here. I hope your life post war has found immense successes. The Fire Nation is rebuilding and attempting to find peace agreements with all nations. It has not been an easy road for us. The Northern Water Tribe has not yet been willing to reach a peace agreement. I need a Water Tribe Ambassador and the only person I could consider is you, Katara. We need you as soon as you can make it. If you cannot, please write back to me._

_Cordially,_

_Fire Lord Zuko_

Katara laughed to herself. The steely faced Fire Lord would always be that hot headed sixteen year old boy that attempted to join team Avatar with the opening "Zuko, here". She missed Zuko dearly and found it the perfect time to head to the Fire Nation to help out. They had become close friends a few years ago when she briefly lived in the Fire Nation to aid in other peace agreements. They bonded over their love for bending and over the losses of their mothers in the war. She had learned a new side to Zuko, a softer side where his anger was replaced with his passions. He was nonetheless an intense man, but Zuko had been an important piece of the puzzle for her healing process.

It would be nice to see an old friend and get back to the trenches. Katara had been on a couple year hiatus after spending years rebuilding the Southern Water Tribe and then helping with peace negotiations in the Fire Nation. Not to mention Aang needed more space away from her to heal completely. She had denied his proposal and it had crushed him. However, she couldn't live the life he had envisioned. Katara was a powerful bender, which would drastically decrease the likelihood of their children being air benders. That was even if she had agreed to be his airbender breeding machine.

She finished packing her trunk and headed off to bed. She couldn't shake the butterflies in her stomach. Had he married Mai? What would Zuko look like after all these years? Would they still be just as good of friends?

Most of her anxiety came from the way her and Zuko had left it years ago. They had a large fight over something absolutely stupid, now that she could look back with a clear mind. However, it wasn't the fight that was the reason they left things badly. The fight ended when Zuko kissed her. She had kissed him back and felt something she had never felt with Aang. It was the beginning of the end of her and Aang's relationship.

She wiped her hands across her face as she lay in bed. Katara still felt incredibly guilty for kissing Zuko that night and had not talked to him since. She could still remember the shocked look in Zuko's eyes when she pulled away and ran out of his room. Would he still be upset with her over that night?

Katara was torn. Was her guilt for never telling Aang or for running out of Zuko's room that night? She sighed and rolled over. Tomorrow she would leave for the Fire Nation.


	2. Arrival in the Fire Nation

It was early morning when a messenger hawk flew down into the Royal Gardens of the Fire Nation Palace. Zuko and Iroh sat at a small table drinking tea and discussing the day ahead when the hawk landed gracefully on Zuko's shoulder. He reached for the message tied carefully on the creature's leg and opened it as the hawk flew away.

_Fire Lord Zuko,_

_I'll leave Republic City in the morning and be to the Fire Nation by nightfall._

_Sincerely, Katara_

A smiled spread across the normally stoic Fire Lord's lips much to the surprise of his Uncle. Zuko hadn't smiled genuinely in weeks. Iroh was worried about the boy. He worked fourteen hours days nearly seven days a week. Since Mai had left he had been strictly tied to his bending training and his work.

"What it is, Nephew?" Iroh asked raising a bushy eyebrow as he sipped his tea.

"Katara will be here tonight." He said quietly, while attempting to suppress his smile into his cup of tea.

The Fire Nation needed her greatly to help assist with a peace agreement with the Northern Water Tribe. She was their only chance at reaching an agreement that would please the Northern Water Tribe and not bankrupt the Fire Nation. However, his excitement came from seeing Katara for more selfish reasons. He had missed her. They had become close during her short time at the Fire Palace years ago. He noticed her genuine care and concern for him and he let his walls drop around her. It would be nice to have another person, other than Uncle, who he could relax around.

Iroh watched as his Nephew's face dropped again and dropped his tea to the table with a thud.

Zuko suddenly remembered why he had regretted letting her in. He had gotten so busy during their years apart that he had almost forgotten why they had not talked in years. He had gotten carried away during a ridiculous fight they had on her last night in the Fire Nation. He couldn't even remember the subject matter, but he remembered what he did when she got in his face. He'd kissed the angry expression right off that waterbender's face. He shook his head as the memories of her wrapping her strong legs around his waist and kissing him back with desperation crashed into his mind like a tidal wave.

Beside their sudden encounter on her last night in the Fire Nation, they had shared many memories with each other that they didn't share with many others. He missed her and her kind nature regardless that he was still angry at her for the way she ran out on him. Aang was a lucky man. Katara was a passionate woman in many ways.

He needed Katara's support right now. The first seven years of his rule had been extremely stressful. Multiple rebellions had erupted over the years and even some of his closest advisors had betrayed him. Not to mention Mai had betrayed him as well. He was beginning to feel numb and cold to the world. He went though his days in a monotonous routine.

Iroh smiled. "I love guests!" He mused and excused himself to go personally see about selecting the proper guest chamber for Katara. He didn't tell Zuko but he was going to select the closest one to his chambers. The boy needed someone in his life, even if it was a close friend.

* * *

Appa landed with a load groan in the center of the Fire Palace's royal courtyard. It was well past sundown and she cringed when his loud call reverberated off the stone walls of the palace. She slid gracefully down from the saddle to pat Appa's fluffy head and speak sweetly to him. He had travelled all day with little to no rest and she was extremely grateful. She had just enough time to grab her bags from the saddle before Appa noticed a pile of hay set out for him. Katara laughed as the sky bison tore into the pile of hay and sprayed it everywhere.

Katara almost didn't notice as Zuko and Iroh approached from behind her.

"Katara, my dear!" Iroh called out as he gracefully descended the staircase to embrace her.

She hugged the older man tightly. "Iroh, I've missed you and your tea!"

"Uncle Iroh," he corrected her with a wag of his finger.

"Uncle Iroh, I've missed you." She repeated again with a smile. "Where is the young Avatar?" Iroh questioned still holding Katara by the upper arms.

Iroh watched her expression closely as she gave him a pained smile. "He is in Republic City." Katara responded. Iroh knew something was wrong, but he wasn't going to push it. Yet.

Once Zuko saw Uncle was done questioning her, he moved around him to face her. Would she still be upset with him for kissing her all those years ago? Spirits, she had become more beautiful in their five years apart. She had developed womanly curves and had retired her old hair loops for dark braids that framed her face like a halo. The rest of her dark curly hair fell over her shoulders.

"Zuko! Or should I say Fire Lord." She smiled and gave him a fake curtsy. She had told herself that she would be steely and reserved with Zuko, but the second she saw him the act fell away. Zuko had also matured in their time apart. He hadn't grown much taller, but his features were more defined and his body had filled out. He was a muscular man now, instead of a wiry teenage boy. His face was highlighted with high cheekbones, fine features, and a widened jaw. His scar somehow only managed to highlight his regal features.

She watched him give her a squinted look at her sad excuse for a curtsy before he moved closer to her. She didn't give him a chance to hesitate and took a step forward that closed the distance between them. She squeezed him hard as his arms wrapped around her. His grip tightened when hers did and she pressed her cheek to his chest. She audibly sighed as his warmth and clean smell enveloped her.

Zuko heard her small sound of contentment and rested his chin on her head for a moment. She smelled like a fresh ocean breeze and fresh flowers. They both reveled in each other's embrace for several long moments before Iroh cleared his throat.

Katara jumped back with a blush spreading on her olive toned cheeks.

"Come, let's have tea." Iroh beckoned over his shoulder as he began walking up the stairs.

"Actually, I do not want to appear rude but I am exhausted from the traveling." Katara said turning back to watch the servants already taking her things away. "Can we have tea tomorrow?" She asked.

"Of course Lady Katara! Zuko show her to her room." Iroh order as if he wasn't speaking to the Fire Lord. "This old man must head to his own chambers." He smiled and patted the small stomach that he gained. Iroh was no longer as ripped as he had become for the final battle of the war.

They both nodded a goodnight to Iroh and Zuko began leading her to her chambers. Zuko opened the door to a wing of the palace and ushered her inside a darkened hallway.

"How are you Zuko?" Katara asked breaking the silence that had fallen between them. Both of them didn't know how to approach each other after all the time part.

He looked over to her and she caught his hesitation. "I'm well."

He sure as hell didn't look well. His eyes were dull, not their usual glittering gold. His skin appeared dark and he had dark purple bags underneath his eyes. "You've always been a horrible liar." She stated bluntly as they stopped in front of the room she guessed would be her chambers.

Zuko rolled his eyes. "I'm truly ok Katara. You haven't been in the Fire Nation for ten minutes and you are already worried about me." He stated crossing his arms across his chest.

Zuko's hard stare met Katara's soft and caring glance and he visible softened. Uncle was the only one to look at him with eyes that caring. Her bright blue eyes cut into him for several moments before he broke his facade. "I'm tired and overworked, but I love my Nation and I'm doing everything I can to fix my father's mess." He whispered the statements as he bent down a little closer to her. No one could know he was tired.

She nodded and hugged him briefly. "We need more time to catch up." She stated quietly when she reached up to touch the scarred side of his face. He jumped at first but gave into her caress. He never let anyone touch his scar, but the way Katara touched his face made him feel like it wasn't even there.

His eyes closed as he leaned in to her touch and Katara gave a small smile. She could see how on exhausted Zuko truly was. She cared about him deeply and wanted to help him. Katara noticed that fighting him back never worked. To truly get to Zuko she had to give him softness when he gave nothing but a hard exterior.

He placed his large hand over hers. "Goodnight Katara." He gave her a bow and was gone quickly.

He shook his head as he walked away. That woman did crazy things to him. He wanted to still be mad over what had happened all those years ago, but one look into her eyes and the anger was gone.


	3. Catching Up

Zuko awoke the next day with a strange feeling of excitement for the day in the pit of his stomach. What was wrong with him? Oh yes, a certain beautiful and caring water bender arrived in the Fire Nation last night. He laid in his massive bed and thought of her for a moment. He tried not to notice her beauty considering she was surely to marry one of his closest friends in the near future.

However, he couldn't resist eyeing her up and down. She was so effortlessly beautiful and graceful. Her features were soft and womanly, which was enhanced by her dark olive complexion. _La_ , those eyes. Her eyes were like sunlit pools that could spot any emotion that ran across his steely face. He ran his hands over his face and tried to will the thoughts to stop. Katara was Aang's future wife; even if they had been moments from intimacy years ago.

He climbed out of bed and prepared for his day. He had a breakfast and tea date with the object of his thoughts and his Uncle. Usually he would start his day with training, but today he would make an exception. He dressed in his ornate dark red robes and placed his crown in his freshly done top knot. Fully prepared for his day, he headed out to the Royal Garden.

Once he exited his room two of his personal guards followed him on each side, but stayed behind when he entered the garden. The garden was full of beautiful flowering plant species that caused the air to smell fresh and fragrant. He spotted his Uncle and Katara being served breakfast and tea over at a small pavilion beside the rose bushes. They looked like quite a pair chatting and laughing in the early morning sun. They both sat cross legged on small cushions at a short table.

"Nephew! Just in time." Iroh spoke with a smile as he poured tea into three tea cups.

Zuko greeted them both and sat down to eat. They ate in comfortable silence and a mix of the occasional small discussion on more serious work matters. The attention didn't come to Katara until they were about finished with breakfast.

"So when are you and the young Avatar getting married?" Iroh asked taking a sip of his tea. "I've been awaiting my wedding invitation."

Zuko almost choked on a grape, but Katara looked unfazed as she prepared to answer.

"Never," she said matter-of-factly as she popped a grape in her mouth.

This time it was Uncle who nearly choked on his tea. Katara noticed both Zuko and Iroh's intense stares and she shrugged. "I love Aang, but we decided that our relationship it best platonic." She stated and felt no need to shame Aang by bringing up all the details of their personal life. She didn't even like giving out that small amount of information with the amount of ears around them.

"I see," Iroh stated raising a bushy eyebrow as he eyed his nephew with a mischievous glimmer in his eye. "Well, I must return to my chambers for my morning meditation. I will see you both in an hour." He stated and then exited the garden.

Katara just looked at Zuko for a moment. He looked genuinely surprised and a little shocked. "Are you ok?" She asked taking a sip of her tea.

"I'm just surprised. Aang seemed so in love with you." He stated as he finished eating his meal. He couldn't even imagine what had happened. Aang was a fool if he let a woman like Katara go.

She nodded. "He did ask me to marry him, but I declined." She said so quietly he had to lean in.

Zuko raised his eyebrow quizzically.

She sighed. "We can talk about all of this some other time." She smiled attempting to change the subject. "You and Mai must be preparing for your wedding by now."

Zuko then mirrored her audible sigh. "We broke up a couple of years ago Katara."

"Oh." She stated plainly as she eyed the firebender. He didn't appear upset, but she felt guilty. "I'm sorry." Now she felt like an asshole for bringing it up.

He shook his head and responded before she continued apologizing. "It has been a while since we caught up." He commented as he stabbed a grape with his fork. He had an urge to say a petty comment about her running out on him all those years ago, but suppressed it.

Katara leaned into the table. "Can we catch up in private later?" She looked around at the servants and guards surrounding them.

Zuko nodded. He understood. He was also a very private person. "Tonight in my chambers. We can catch up, just us, no guards or servants." Zuko offered and Katara eagerly nodded.

At that a messenger entered the garden and requested Zuko and Katara's presence at their meeting with his advisors. They headed out for a long day ahead.

* * *

Katara headed back to her chambers after a long day of being briefed on the issues with the Northern Water Tribe. Not to mention she had to sit through a bunch of old men bickering and complaining about a woman being in the meeting during Zuko's advisor meeting. It was both exhausting and frustrating. She was unsure how Zuko did it every week. She had split away from him midday and had not seen him since.

She was worried about Zuko. He seemed tired and a fraction of his former fiery self. He had matured into quite a handsome man, but there was something missing inside of him. She was happy he finally had his anger issues in check, but Zuko without a little bit of aggression just seemed wrong. She was eager to talk to her old friend. She instantly knew as soon as she first saw him that something was off.

Katara bathed in the ornate bathroom attached to her suite and slipped on a simple long white night shirt as well as a robe and sandals. She headed out of her suite and followed the directions Zuko had given her before they went their separate ways this morning. She came in front of a large and beautifully carved gold door. She was in the right place. Katara lifted her hand to gingerly knock, but her first knock caused the door to be pushed open.

She opened the door and walked inside to find a large room with a desk and a small sitting area beside a fireplace. It was empty, but she spotted another door on the opposite side of the room.

"Zuko!" She called with no response. She gently closed the large ornate door and walked through the first room to knock again at the second door. No response. She slowly opened up the second door to find another empty room. This time she was sure she was in his bedroom because of the absolutely gigantic bed in the center of the room. She was surveying the room, when another door beside the one she was standing in swung open.

"Ah!" She shouted as the doors collided. An alarmed Zuko exited the bathroom looking reading to attack.

When he saw her standing there frightened he relaxed. "Spirits Katara, I thought you were being attacked!"

She stood there with a shocked look on her face, but this time it was because Zuko stood there in just a red towel slung dangerously low on his hips. She was right when she had initially noticed that his body had filled out. His previously slender frame now featured broad muscular shoulder and a defined chest. Her mouth went dry when her eyes followed the path of a water droplet down his chest...down his stomach...between his hip bones.

"Wait for me in my study." Zuko demanded nearly closing the door on the gawking woman. The rumors about Zuko growing into a sexy man were not a lie, she noted as she sat down on one of the couches in his study.

Zuko walked into the room moments later clad in dark red drawstring pants and a lighter red robe tied around his waist. The robe was almost completely open revealing most of his pale chest. "I'd appreciate a warning next time Katara." He stated plainly sitting in front of her. His dark hair was still wet and stuck to his head like a mop. "If you wanted a show you could have asked." He teased with a smug smile.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her legs. "I knocked." She said throwing her hands up. She was going to ignore his last comment. She'd always found Zuko attractive, but now he was a man and they were both single. Small flashes of their fiery first kiss flashed through her mind but she forced them away with a shake of her head.

He laughed. "Ok, ok." He watched her think about something and bite her full lower lip. Spirits, he wanted to take that lower lip between his teeth and gently tug at it. "So, I want to know the details about you and Aang."

Katara shook her head and gave him a stern look. "You and Mai, first."

He sighed. He sat down on a couch in front of her and pressed his palms together, while leaning forward toward her. "There isn't much to know. She cheated on me with one of my closest royal guards and then blamed me for not being available enough for her."

Katara's eyes widened. She never imaged that the frail and moody woman would do such a thing. She opened her mouth to say something but Zuko's look of 'don't' stopped her before she could even formulate the words.

Zuko nodded for Katara to go.

"Uhm, so you know Aang is a monk." Katara said and Zuko nodded. "Problems first started happening when he got older and I started wanting..you know."

Zuko raised an eyebrow. He knew was she meant but he wanted her to say it anyways.

"I wanted to start doing sexual things and he did not. I kind of just let it go for a couple years until more recently when he realized he needed to repopulate the Air Nomads. He began insistent on sex all the time, but I am not ready for children yet."

Zuko nodded for her to continue.

"Aang proposed to me and I couldn't say yes knowing he wanted me as a baby maker. I'm not a baby maker, Zuko." She stated the whole thing in an angry tone with arms folded across her chest.

"I understand," he repeated her and watched her features relax a bit.

"I couldn't be with a man who had no interest in being with me unless it meant the possibility of a child. That's not a life I want to live." She sighed audibly.

"Are you really ok?" He asked her seriously and he leaned forward toward her.

"I really am. It's been six months since Aang and I split. I'll never stop loving him but I know we are both happier this way." She stated seriously.

"Are you really ok?" Katara asked him with a raised eyebrow. He better not simply say yes.

Zuko sighed. "It's been a long few years." He explained simply. The sadness in his golden eyes caused her to stand up from the couch and approach him. She stood in front of where he sat on the other couch and cradled his head in her arms. He leaned appreciatively into her affection.

"A rebellion started shortly after you left the Fire Nation. It was particularly large." He said as she sat down beside him with a hand over his. "It was led by Lee."

Katara's jaw almost fell to the ground. She realized she hadn't see Lee the whole time she had been here, but wrote it off as he was out of town. "Lee? You're most trusted advisor."

Zuko simply nodded with an angry glow to his golden eyes and a tensing jaw. He stood up abruptly. "I must retire to bed now."

He was obviously upset and she stood up and hugged his large frame. "Ok." She responded into his bare chest as his arms snaked around her waist. Gods, she loved his hugs. He was hard where she was soft and they melted together. He buried his face in her dark curly hair and they stood like they for several long moments. There was something about his energy that was absolutely addicting to her.

She pulled her face away from his chest and looked up at his face.

Zuko's golden eyes were still glowing from the emotion of his confession when he took the liberty to duck his head down to hers and place his forehead against hers with a sigh. It was a surprisingly intimate moment from the firebender as their breath mingled. Katara couldn't help but notice how close his lips were to hers. She wanted to kiss him, but before she could talk her Zuko drunken mind out it, her neck tilted only slightly and her lips pressed gently to his. Their lips gently pressed together, almost timidly.

His arms tightened around her until their bodies were flush and her breasts were nearly pressed flat against his chest. Her arms reached up to encircled his neck as she opened her lips for his demanding tongue. She moaned into his mouth with the pure intensity of his kiss. Their tongues danced together until he pulled away to pull at her bottom lip with his teeth. She kissed him again hard until she was nearly breathless. When they broke for air he took the liberty of trailing his lips down her neck. He lavished her neck with his lips and tongue caused her to make incoherent noises that sounded like nothing but music to his ears.

He had completely lost his control and the woman had only kissed him.

He picked her up abruptly and covered the short distance to his bedroom in a few large strides. He placed her in the center of his large bed and she propped herself up on her elbows to watch him with hooded eyes. She watched as he untied the robe around his waist and threw it into the ground. He climbed onto the bed and over her like a predatory animal and the sight sent heat radiating to her core.

Zuko settled between her thighs and captured her lips for another searing and aggressive kiss. All of the intense emotions from their first kiss came radiating back. Fire and water shouldn't mix, but their bodies were not listening to that logic. They were undeniable attracted to each other body and soul. _La_ , she wanted him so desperately. More than she ever wanted any man. Her own hands worked on the knot of her robe before it fell open. She wanted to feel him against her, which she could do easily in her thin night dress. The hand that wasn't propping him up above her was caressing her thigh. He ran his hand over the outer edge of her leg and over her hip.

His eyes popped open. "Mm, you're not wearing any panties." He growled into her neck before he gently dragged his teeth across the sensitive skin.

Gods, she wanted him right then and there. "Maybe I wanted to see what you would do about it." She breathed huskily as he began bunching up the night dress around her hips.

He growled in response and slid down her body. He paused for a moment to gently bite her hard nipples that were protruding from her thin night dress. She moaned in response and bucked her hip. He didn't want to keep her waiting much longer so he settled his head between her legs. Her womanhood was already open to him like the most beautiful flower he had ever seen.

Her eyes popped open suddenly when she felt the tip of his tongue slide over her sensitive bundle of nerves. Her hand came down to fist her hand in his hair when he suckled the little bud between his lips.

"Zuko," she moaned his name and he began stimulating her more aggressively.

He slipped his tongue down to dip into her center before he continued his attack on her clit. She moaned loudly and bucked against his face as he lashed her sensitive bundle with his tongue. Gods, she tasted like honey and he could devour her all day. Her noises of pleasure were like music to his ears.

He climbed back over her body to capture her lips in a hot kiss. He settled between her legs and she began to grind her hips against him. He was going to orgasm in his pants if she didn't stop.

That was when reality hit him like a train. He was about to sleep with Katara. He had to get her verbal consent before he could continue. He couldn't bear the pain of her regretting sleeping with him. Especially when she regretted kissing him all those years ago.

He paused and caught her cheek in the palm of his hand and forced her to look at him. "Are you sure this is what you want?" He asked as calmly as he could with an erection and a half naked sexy woman beneath him.

She just looked at him for a moment as if she was realizing all the things he had just done to her body. She wanted him, but this was a lot to process so quickly and the only man she had been with was Aang. She felt the doubts and fear creep over her.

She was going to be honest. "I want you, but this is so sudden and."

She didn't finish her sentence before Zuko dismounted off of her gracefully even with a large bulge in his pants. He offered her a hand and she took it. He helped her slide to the side of the bed and helped her straighten out her nightdress. She put her robe back on.

Zuko kissed her forehead. "I didn't mean to pressure you into anything you weren't comfortable with." He stated quietly. "I just kind of lost it." He looked genuinely concerned.

She shook her head. "I kissed you." She assured him. "You were completely fine." She stayed honestly looking up at him with bright blue eyes and flushed cheeks.

She left the room and they bid each other goodnight. They both needed time to process what has just happened.


	4. The Storm

The next week was extremely busy for Katara. She was prepping to leave for the Northern Water Tribe in a couple days and had been in back to back meetings. She had barely seen Zuko, even in passing, which was a relief because every time she thought of their time together she became incredibly embarrassed. She wanted to get him alone to apologize for kissing him out of the absolute blue. She was also afraid to be alone with him again because she was afraid they would continue what they started. Spirits, she wanted to finish what they had started— greatly. She had never felt such an intense pull and desperation to be with a man before. It was startling. The strong tug of sleep became unbearable after her long day, so she showered and got into bed as soon as her last meeting had finished. She dozed off right after sundown.

Lightning cracked across the night sky and illuminated Katara's large sleeping chamber in a flash. Katara instantly awoke from a deep sleep. She was dazed and confused, but once the thunder rumbled through the palace, she jumped out of her bed. There was a particularly bad thunderstorm rolling over the palace, and now that she was awake she noticed the constant lightening flashes. Katara was terrified of thunderstorms after multiple encounters with Azula during the war. Lightning had almost killed Aang. Lightning had almost killed Zuko. Her breathing became ragged as the memories of both Aang and Zuko's near-deaths flashed before her eyes. Lightning struck less than a mile away, and she fisted the sheets in her hands.

Thunderstorms always caused her to have anxiety attacks. She jumped out of bed and stood by the side of her bed, unsure what to do. In this situation she would always go to Aang, but that was not an option now. She grabbed her robe from a nearby chair and slipped it on along with some sandals. She snuck out quietly from her chambers and slipped out into the darkened hallway. However, the hallway was easy to navigate with constant lightening strikes illuminating the narrow hallway. The pounding rain made the entire palace sound like it was roaring. She padded softly down the hallway and found herself in front of Zuko's chamber's door.

This was a long shot. She attempted to open the door, but it was locked. So, she gently knocked on the door in order to not alert the Royal Guards that constantly did rounds. Minutes passed before she turned to leave. However, right as she took her first steps away, she heard the latch on Zuko's door unlock.

She turned and found the Fire Lord peaking out of the cracked door. He looked incredible grumpy, but his face softened when he saw her standing there obviously defeated. All he wore was red draw string pants and his hair was down and covered his face a bit. The sight of shaggy hair and a grumpy expression made him look sixteen again. He seemed to realize the cause of her fright when another lightning bolt shot across the sky and resulted in a loud bang and Katara jumped.

He didn't say a word, but instead, he opened the door completely and nodded for her to enter. She walked past him as he illuminated the room with a small fireball in his palm. Katara acted as if this was a normal thing they had done many times before and hurried through his study to quickly climb into his bed where he been sleeping. He also got back into his bed, and the waterbender took the liberty of burrowing under his arm and curling up against his chest. He looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but her eyes were closed as her cheek was pressed into his warm chest.

Katara instantly reveled in the skin on skin contact of her face on his chest. It was incredibly soothing until another clap of thunder jolted through the palace. Zuko held her close as she trembled. His energy enveloped her like a warm blanket and she sighed. She took her palm and placed it flat on the lightening scar on his chest. "I'm sorry," she whispered and lifted her head up to look at him in the dark. "I shouldn't have run away from what happened all those years ago. I let so much time pass. I should have been here for you." She whispered and laid her head back on his chest.

"Shhh," he responded tightening his arms around her. He didn't want to hear her apologies. "You're here now."

His words soothed her worry and his hand began lazily stroking her back. He heard her breath hitch in her throat as another particularly loud lightning strike crashed across the sky. "You're safe with me." He whispered and hugged her close again.

Katara believed him and allowed her body to melt into his. It wasn't long before she was drifting off into a warm and comfortable sleep.

* * *

Zuko awoke first as the first signs of dawn slowly drifted through the window of his chambers. However, he did not instantly jump out of bed as usual. This morning there was a beautiful woman pressed to his side that he didn't want to leave. Katara had turned in her sleep so her back was pressed into his side, while she hugged his arm and used it as her pillow. Her long curly hair was fanned across his chest and he touched a soft brown curl with his free hand.

He hadn't expected her to come to him for comfort. It made complete sense to him why she would be afraid of lightening storms after what his sister had done to her and all of the people she loved. Zuko didn't want to admit it, but he enjoyed comforting her. He turned to spoon her, and she made a soft appreciate noise when his arm hooked around her waist.

Katara was doing crazy things to him. He wanted to please her desperately. That was unusual considering his usual knack with women. It was all too natural with her. They had been close friends and he knew her well. After their kiss a week ago, she had been on his mind constantly. Yet, he wasn't trying to push her after her breakup with Aang and he didn't want the full brunt of the Royal Council up his ass if they found out he was romantically involved with a waterbender. Somehow none of that mattered any more when she turned in her sleep to face him and cuddled her face back in to his chest.

Agni, what was this woman doing to his cold heart. Zuko let himself drift back off to sleep.

It wasn't much longer until Katara awoke. She awoke slowly languishing in Zuko's warmth and the feeling of being held. She slowly began to open her eyes and found herself tucked under his chin with her entire body against his. This close to him she could see that his pale skin was marked with burns after years of training. She spread her fingers across his chest to feel the smooth skin and soft raised flesh of the burns. She visually noted the contrast in their skin, deep olive and pale.

"Zuko! You're late!" Iroh called and suddenly burst into the large bedchamber.

Katara could only tense and stare with bright blue eyes as the older man entered the room suddenly. She had no time to react or move off Zuko.

Zuko only managed to shoot his head up before Iroh made a sound of fright and turned his back to them. "Zuko, your advisors are waiting in the throne room." Iroh said quickly and then exited. The older man sprinted from the room.

_That was not something I expected to see_ , Iroh thought to himself.

Zuko didn't seem nearly as mortified as her as he kissed her forehead for a moment and then jumped from the bed with cat like grace.

He retrieved a set of royal robes from his closet and began dressing in them all as Katara lazily exited the bed. She wrapped herself in her robe and slid on her sandals as Zuko finished dressing and threw his hair up into an effortless top knot. He placed his crown in his hair as she exited his room.

Zuko followed behind her as his Royal Guards shot surprised looks at each other as a hurried Fire Lord exiting his bedchamber behind the sleepy waterbender.

Katara swiftly exited his chamber and took a left toward her room. Before she could get far Zuko grabbed her by the wrist. "I'm sorry for the rush. I hope you're feeling better today." He stated quickly before he pressed another kiss to her forehead.

He hurried off in the other direction with the guards, and servants alike wide-eyed at Fire Lord Zuko's public display of affection. She didn't like the way they all looked at her as she quickly returned to her chambers. It made her heart happy that he was still concerned for her after she came to his room an absolute mess. He could have simply hurried off to his meeting, but he stopped to make sure she was ok. He seemed so different since she had come back to the Fire Nation, but it eased her mind to know the Zuko she knew was in there. Even if she didn't find his fiery side until they kissed.

Katara sighed. She had to prepare for more meetings. At least in these meetings she was preparing for her trip to the Northern Water Tribe. She was also a bit excited because she knew this was the time of year when Gran Gran lived with Master Pakku in the north.

* * *

A full day had passed and Katara still had not seen Zuko again. She wondered if she would even see him before she left for the Northern Water Tribe in the morning. She was busy packing her trunk with warm clothes when she heard a light knock at her door. _Great_ , she thought. It was likely a messenger that would tell her that they would be leaving at the crack of dawn.

She opened the door with annoyance but her face softened when she saw it was Zuko. She silently took a step back and welcomed him in.

He looked distraught and nervous. He walked into her room and then turned around abruptly with the nerves more evident on his face. "Look, Katara we have to talk about what happened last week."

She nodded and sat down on her bed in front of where he stood. She couldn't agree more. "We do." She said quietly.

"I love you as a close friend of mine," he said nonchalantly and her eyes went wide for a moment. It wasn't normal for Zuko to tell her he loved her even as a friend. "And I would be blatantly lying to you if I told you that I did not enjoy myself when we…came in contact."

She smiled. He was so awkward. She remained silent as he gathered his thoughts as he paced in front of her bed.

"I lost my cool and for that I apologize." He stated and looked at her for only a brief moment. "But, it was all only because we were both so vulnerable from our losses that we just... came together like that." He continued pacing.

Katara nodded. She could see what he meant. They had been friends for a long time so maybe their momentary lack of judgment was from their vulnerability over sharing intimate memories. Katara stood up. "I agree Zuko. You don't have to apologize. I'm just as to blame." She explained.

He gave her a brief smile. "I'm glad to hear that. I don't want our relationship becoming strange. You're very important to me." He said as he approached her. He laid a quick kiss on her forehead before he turned to hear back toward the door.

Katara shook her head as soon as he had his back to her. She wanted to say that kissing her on the forehead had to stop too, but she couldn't bring herself to. She had grown extremely fond of his small act of affection. It made her feel safe and cared for.

"Good luck in the Northern Water Tribe." He smiled and then he was gone as quickly as he arrived.

Katara fell back on her bed a sighed loudly. It would be so much easier now. She wouldn't betray Aang, and he wouldn't be going against the laws of his nation. She should feel relieved, but instead hot and angry tears slid from her eyes and on to the bed. She had feelings for Zuko and she had had them for a long time. What a mess she had fallen into.


	5. The Legend of the Sun and the Moon

The next morning Katara was up at the break of dawn and headed out to the ship that would take her to the Northern Water Tribe. She was excited for selfish reasons. She was fond of her sister tribe and was excited to see Gran Gran and Master Pakku (and other waterbenders). However, she was nervous to negotiate the peace agreement. It was a nerve racking thing to represent the Fire Nation after all the atrocities they had committed. However, it was also a humbling experience to be a part of helping the nations reach peace.

She boarded the ship and was shown to her large room. It wasn't long before the ship was lurching forward. She would be at the Northern Water Tribe in a few days.

She had to shake her head and attempt not to focus on the sick feeling in her stomach as she placed her things on her bed. She had a sick feeling about leaving Zuko. Why was she feeling like this? Maybe it was due to their recent reconnection. Or the fact that he basically told her that the only reason they were intimate was because he had been vulnerable with her. _Great_ , she though. She was nothing more than a warm body to him. However, there was a small part of her that knew it wasn't true. She saw the passion in his eyes and the way his carefully constructed control snapped like a twig when they kissed. They were like magnets and the closer they got, the more difficult it became to stay apart. _It was better this way_ , she reminded herself.

* * *

Three days passed incredibly slowly even with Katara propelling the ship forward with her bending when she became bored. On their third day at sea, Katara awoke to the sound of a bell ringing through the ship. They were approaching land. She prepared for the day and dressing quickly before she headed up to the deck.

Katara pulled on her thick parka as she emerged out on to the deck of the ship. Large icebergs jutted proudly from the sea around them and she ran up to the edge of the ship. She smiled widely. The warm weather of both Republic City and the Fire Nation Capital could not compete with the feeling of cool arctic air on her cheeks. Even thought she was in the wrong pole, the North still reminded her of home. On the horizon a large wall of ice was barely visible. They were almost there.

Her feelings of anxiousness slipped away. She could do this. These were her people. She could help them reach an agreement and keep peace in this new era. She watched with childlike wonder as they approached the ice wall. Benders on the wall fell into stance to open the wall of ice for them. Ah, it was nice to be back around waterbenders.

They docked slowly afterward and Katara hurried off the ship. As she expected, Gran Gran and Master Pakku were waiting. She had written Gran Gran as soon as she was sure of the date she would be arriving.

"Katara!" Gran Gran called with a smile stretching across her face. She ran and embraced her grandmother. It had been too long.

She also briefly embraced Master Pakku, before standing in front of them both a smile. "I'm so glad to see you both!" Katara exclaimed.

An older gentlemen off to the side cleared his throat. "Ambassador Katara, I am pleased to be in your presence." He said with a bow and Katara returned his gesture with a smile. "I will leave you to be with your family, but I will escort you at sundown to the palace."

Katara nodded and the man turned to leave. Her Gran Gran took her by the arm and led her to Master Pakku's home. Luckily, Katara didn't have to start her actual work until the next day. They sat down for tea as Master Pakku excused himself to head to waterbending lessons.

"How are you my little waterbender?" Kanna smiled at her granddaughter. She poured tea into their cups.

"It has been a tough year Gran Gran, especially after Aang's proposal." Katara said and wrapped her arms around herself. She was a bit chilled after acclimating to the warmth of the Fire Nation and Republic City.

Gran Gran nodded. She had not seen Katara since, but they had written each other on the topic. "I'm sorry you had to go through that, but I am happy you were strong enough to deny him. It would have been easy to marry him and live an unsatisfied life." The society Kanna grew up in would have been appalled at her statement. In traditional tribe culture you married the strongest man who would provide you with food and healthy children. However, she never raised Katara with those values. The world was a different place now and Kanna wanted Katara to marry for love.

Katara sighed. "Why do I have to like all of the complicated men? Why can't I fall in love with a nice simple Water Tribe man?"

Kanna laughed. "You've never been a simple woman. You're the last waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe and you're a war hero. Simple isn't really your thing." Gran Gran smiled and rested a hand on Katara's. She was incredibly proud of her and what she had become.

"Can I tell you something in confidence?" Katara asked suddenly and her grandmother nodded. "I have feelings for another man." Katara looked down at her hands and felt a wave of nerves wash over her. Kanna stayed silent and waited for Katara to continue. "Zuko," she admitted and a small weight lift off her shoulders from the confession.

Kanna's eyes widened knowingly, but she fixed a loving gaze on her granddaughter. "You've told me how good of friends you had become with him and how he had changed. I'm not all that surprised." Her granddaughter falling in love with a firebender was not exactly was she had envisioned for her future. However, her happiness was all she was concerned about. She had watched Katara struggle with the decision to leave Aang for years.

Katara looked shocked. "I am!" She exclaimed. "We can never be together."

Kanna shook her head. "Follow your heart Katara. You've already done so many things that seemed impossible to many."

Katara sighed. "I'm afraid of hurting Aang and I could never be a Fire Lady. I'm a waterbender! What would Dad think?" She said all at once quickly. "There's no hope for Zuko and I."

"Like I've told you before Katara. It's been so long since I've had hope, but you brought it back to life, my little waterbender." Kanna said quietly and patted her hand.

"Gran Gran, do you remember the legend you used to tell me and Sokka about the sun and the moon?" Katara asked suddenly. Being here with her grandmother suddenly caused the memory of the old story to come rushing back.

She nodded.

"What if it's true for us? They chase each other across the sky, but they have a forbidden love. They will never reach each other, no matter how hard they try." Katara mused as she mindlessly played with the rim of her tea cup.

"Oh, but Dear, when they do come together the whole world stares in awe." Kanna reminded her.

"A solar eclipse." Katara whispered.

She spent the rest of the day catching up with Gran Gran, but was lead off into the royal palace as the day came to a close. She said her goodbyes before servants brought her to the Northern Water Tribe Royal Palace. The ice palace was breathtakingly beautiful and ornate. The ice was carved into beautiful images of waterbenders and swirling patterns. She was brought to a small room (to Fire Nation standards) where she was told she would be staying for the remainder of her trip. The ice room had a chair in the corner and a raised bed covered in thick furs.

An official briefed her on the plans for the next day and what time she should be ready. Once the official left she collapsed on to the bed of furs. Tomorrow the real work would begin. She shivered and pulled a blanket around her. She subconsciously imagined how nice it would be to have Zuko's warmth envelop her, but shook her head at the thought. He made it clear they were to be friends. Friends didn't cuddle. _It was better this way_. She had to repeat the statement in her mind a couple of times, but couldn't help but think about what Gran Gran had told her. You've already done so many things that seemed impossible to many.

Katara got up from her spot and headed into the bathroom to bathe and change before she went to bed. Once she was finished, she climbed into the elevated bed and layered on the furs and blanket. She couldn't stop her mind from remembering how nice it felt when Zuko held her. She let out a frustrated noise. _It was better this way_ , she told herself again.

* * *

A few days later in the Fire Nation, Zuko sat behind his large gold desk with his face in a scroll. Work was unrelenting and he had the bridge of his nose pinched between his thumb and his pointer finger. He was trying to focus, but his mind kept wondering how Katara was doing. Was she doing well? Was it stressful? He knew she was a grown woman who could more than take care of herself, but he was worried nonetheless. He was so lost in his thoughts that he barely noticed Iroh entering his study.

"Nephew, Zhang gave me this to give to you." He said as he offered a letter to him.

Zuko reached for the envelope. "Thank you, Uncle. How are you?"

Iroh sat in the chair in front of Zuko. He wanted to ask his nephew a similar question, but he knew not to push him. He was curious why Lady Katara was in his bed a few days ago, but he knew it was better when he talked to him willingly. "I've been missing the Jasmine Dragon. I think I'll travel back in a month's time."

Zuko nodded. "I knew you we're missing it. The politics of the Fire Nation are not nearly as simple as those days in the tea shop." They both shared a small smile as memories of their time as refugees came rushing back.

"Sometimes I miss those simple times." Iroh said thoughtfully as he stood up. "Get to that letter Lord Zuko. Zhang said it was urgent."

Iroh left and Zuko nodded him a goodbye. He opened the letter and sighed. Zhang wanted to meet with him at his home. Of course, he thought to himself. He was forced to meet with his advisors once a week by law, but more than that was of his choice. However, as he continued reading the letter his interest perked. Zhang said he had an important tip about the recent rebel group that had been forming and causing issues in the Fire Nation colonies. However, they were no longer "colonies" because he and the Earth King had reached an agreement that would allow Fire Nation citizens to continue to live there, while the Earth Kingdom slowly took back over rule.

The current rebel group was very vocal about their disapproval of the deal and had been attempting to stop Earth Kingdom citizens from moving into the area. They had gone as far as hate crimes and cutting off supply lines. However, that was not what scared Zuko about them. They were a group of ex military, which made Zuko weary. He didn't want another war on his hands.

He set down the letter and called in a servant to prepare the guards for him to leave. He would go meet with Zhang. It wasn't his usual protocol, but the rebels were high on his priority list. He needed tip offs as quickly as he could get them.

Shortly after, a group of guards arrived to accompany Zuko to Zhang's home. The ride was short because most of the royal officials lived in homes surrounding the palace. However, the area around Zhang's homes seemed eerily quiet. He dismissed the thought to his paranoia and two members of his royal guard entered the home and soon rendered it safe. He entered with additional guard members and greeted Advisor Zhang.

"Lord Zuko, thank you for coming." He greeted Zuko from his chair with a strained voice. Zuko squinted as he looked as Zhang. He was sweating profusely and there were blood strains on the lap of his robes. The look he was giving his was also pained. Something was wrong, very wrong. Zhang's eyes went large and he made a few not so subtle head moments toward the door.

His eyes went wide as adrenaline coursed through his veins. Zuko instantly understood was the man was trying to say. He was warning him and pleading for him to get out. He turned to flee. However, it was too late and the room filled with the sounds of breaking glass and wood as people flew in through the window and dropped down from the ceiling. The royal guards drew swords and Zuko fell down into stance with large balls of fire in each palm, but it was too late for many of his guards who were taken out in the sneak attack. Men fell to ground like limp and lifeless dolls.

All of the men were coming at him and they were wasting no time, but the remaining royal guards attempted to hold them back. Men continue to fall around him as he shot fire balls at the men that continued to fall from the ceiling. Multiple men ran at him with swords drawn; he jumped into a flip that sent a wide arc of fire into the air, burning the men alive. Suddenly all he could here were screams as the men fell to the floor. He averted a fire ball that was thrown at him from a bender, but not before he was knocked to the ground by a sword strike to the abdomen.

He was dazed as he slowly rose from the floor. Yet, as he was on all fours and rising, a man dropped from the ceiling above him. The impact caused Zuko to drop to the ground again, and the attacker savagely took the opportunity to kick his defenseless body. Zuko gritted his teeth and grabbed the attacker's foot, which sent the attacker tumbling to the ground. He conjured a fire dagger in his hand and climbed on top of the man with as much grace as he could manage. He slit the attacker's throat and jumped to his feet. The house was on fire and he could barely see now that he was standing.

The room was dark with thick black smoke; Zuko clutched at his abdomen as he saw one of his men fall to the ground at his feet. Time slowed and he briefly had tunnel vision as he watched the man fall to his feet in a bloodied and burned messed in slow motion. There were screams and the sound of a blazing fire, but they all sounded distant. He felt removed, as if he was only watching the scene from a far. All he could feel was white hot pain as the remaining guards stood around him in a circle. He fell onto all fours to avoid the smoke and crawled from the home. He could hear the screams as his men and the attackers burned.

He crawled into the yard and clumsily got to his feet as his two remaining guards also fled from the home. The adrenaline gave him enough temporary strength to fall back into stance as the remainder of his royal guards fell like dominos before his eyes. There were five men standing in front of him, a mixture of benders and non benders. They attacked all at once, hoping to overwhelm the wounded Fire Lord.

Zuko sent out a flurry of fireballs that were strong and deadly. The balls of fire flew through the air like cannonballs. They hit two of the men square in the chest and they flew back. Zuko was fighting for his life as he fell into stance again. He swung his arms around in a fluid motion, while conjuring a flow of fire from his fists. He swung his arms around until he was nearly engulfed in a ball of fire. He roared in both fury and pain and the fire exploded from him, as if he was a human explosive. All he could hear was the muffled sounds of screams as the entire vicinity was engulfed in flames. He fell to the ground as pain from his abdomen spread. He pressed his hand to his ribs and brought it back to his face. It was covered in blood. The last thing he could remember was the image of charred black ground and a burning home as his head roughly hit the burned earth. His consciousness slipped away.


	6. Full Moon

Katara stood on the top of the Fire Nation ship as they rapidly approached the Fire Nation capital. She had been gone for nearly two weeks and was mentally and emotionally exhausted. The negotiations for the settlement were intense and they had finally struck a middle ground after a week and a half. She was relieved it was over and she was actually excited to get back to the Fire Nation. They had offered for her to stay longer and enjoy a celebration, but she had other things on her mind. She missed Zuko.

She watched eagerly as they approached the dock. The sun was just setting at she scanned the dock for the object of her thoughts. Her eyebrows furrowed when she realized that Zuko wasn't with the small party that was waiting for the ship on the dock. A worried feeling hit her like a wave and settled in her stomach. She tried to shake it off as the ship docked.

Multiple servants greeted her warmly and pried her suitcases from her hands. She resisted the urge to ask one of the servants that greeted her about him. She didn't want to raise suspicion that they were together, even though he had made it clear that they were not. That would not be well received, considering the rampant racism in the Fire Nation. A superiority complex from the war was now prevalent amongst the more wealthy Fire Nation citizens. Fire Lord Ozai made sure that his wealthy citizens all believed the people of the Fire Nation were somehow better, which bought him much needed support. Luckily, with Zuko at the throne some of the racism was dissolving. Zuko actively invited all nations to the palace to discuss post war topics as they pleased. However, it would take generations before it was truly dead.

It was a short ride back to the palace. She was disappointed again when Zuko wasn't waiting for them in the palace. A wave of concern washed over her once again. An audible sigh slipped out as she walked with the servants to her room, which earned her an odd look from the young man carrying her bags down the dark stone hallway. The servants deposited her things onto her bed and wished her a goodnight. Once she was alone she slipped out toward Zuko's chambers. She turned the corner to find two guards in front of his door. That was unusual. Zuko’s royal guards rarely stood watch at his room at night. They typically did rounds around the palace.

"Good evening gentlemen." Katara greeted with little enthusiasm.  "I’m here to see Fire Lord Zuko. I’ve just returned from the Northern Water Tribe."

The guards exchanged glances that were unreadable. There was an uncomfortable silence before one of the guards cleared their throats. “Lady Katara, there has um been some changes since you left. We can only grant access to guests that Lord Zuko personally approves in advance.” The man looked slightly uncomfortable, but that was likely due to Katara’s intense glare. No one could tell her that she couldn’t see him. He had granted her access to almost every location inside of the palace. This was absurd treatment.

Katara opened her mouth to give the men a piece of her mind, but was distracted as the large gold ornate door squeaked open. She couldn’t see Zuko, but his voice made her heart jump. “Let her go where ever she pleases.” He said tersely and lowly. His voice sounded pained.

Both of the firebenders gave Zuko a single nod and stepped to the side. Katara grinned triumphantly, but attempted to hide it as she slipped past the guards and into Zuko’s chambers. He was already half way across the room when she spotted him. He turned to her and braced an arm on the doorway of his bedroom. His other arm was wrapped around his waist protectively. He looked like absolute hell.

Zuko was hunched over and looked weak. His hair was still in a tight bun, but he was wearing loose red drawstring pants and a lighter red robe around his top half. The robe wasn’t closed and it fell open to reveal the creamy skin of his top half. However, her eyes were not pulled to his bare skin, but instead to the bruises and burns that lashed across his upper half. Part of his abdomen was covered with a white bandage that wrapped around him. His hand protectively hovered over the bandage.

Her stomach was in knots. "Zuko! What happened?" She hurried over to him, but he placed his hand up to stop her from touching him. 

"I'm fine Katara." He said weakly. He attempted to stand tall, but fell back over and gritted his teeth. She lunged forward to assist him, but he somehow evaded her help. Even injured he was quick.

"No you're not." She insisted in a quiet whisper as he allowed her to slip the robe off his shoulders. They briefly made eye contact as her hands slid over his shoulders. She felt her pulse quicken as her gaze slipped to his lips, but mentally shook herself. She fixed her attention on his wounds. He had a large bandage across his ribs and she placed her hands over it gently. At least one bruised rib and a severe cut. "Go lay down in your bed." She commanded placing a hand on her hip. 

"Katara you don't need to heal me. I'm fine." Zuko said stoically, but the pain in his eyes told her everything she needed to know. He was severely injured. "I've already had a few healing sessions." 

Katara took a step back and crossed her arms. She gave him a stern look. "You will lie down and let me heal you."

He rolled his eyes in an over dramatic fashion, but he didn't say anything. 

She flicked her wrist at him and shooed him toward his room. He gave her another look, but he obliged and slowly walked back toward his large bed. He made a small grunt from pain and slowly climbed in. 

Once he was lying down he let out an exhale. "I'm really ok Katara." He insisted again, now flat on his back. "It's all flesh wounds."

This time she rolled her eyes. She silently instructed him to remove his bandage and he did so slowly.

She stood beside the bed with her arms still crossed and a serious look on her face as she watched him reveal his large sword laceration. "You look like you took a mauling from a polar bear dog! Stop being so damn difficult Zuko." He looked at her continuously grumpy as she pulled water from her water pouch and began to spin it around above him.  "What happened?" She asked this time a bit more softly as she coated her hands with the water. Her hands exuded a bright blue glow as she settled them on his body. 

He grunted as her hands focused over his sword wound. "I'd rather… not discuss this now." He forced out through gritted teeth. He could feel his skin stitch back together and it left an intense burning sensation. 

They fell silent as she focused on healing him. She was able to stitch his sword wound back together and make some good progress on his rib. However, she was feeling her energy fade quickly. She was exhausted when she arrived, even before she began healing him. She motioned for him to scoot over and she sat down beside him. Her hands worked slowly and purposefully as she healed some of the smaller lacerations and burns on his upper body. 

Katara yawned. 

Zuko reached up and grabbed her wrist causing her to pause. "Go to bed." He said softly, but forcefully. He had watched her energy drain, her hands were glowing a dull blue now. 

She sighed. "I'm not tired. You need more." She argued and tried to pull her hand from him grasp, but didn't budge. She looked at him with a frustrated expression. She stifled another yawn. 

"Go to bed. You can heal me again tomorrow." He stated again, while slowly sitting up in the bed. His facial expression didn't express any pain this time. 

"How can I go to bed knowing that you're hurting in here? Spirits, Zuko. If you want me to go to bed then tell me what happened?" She questioned. She was trying to remain calm but she couldn't help the audible emotion in her words. The reality of the situation was hitting her. He could have died. If his rib had broken, it could have punctured his lung. Tears came to her eyes, but she fought them.

He released her hand, but not before pulling in toward him to place a kiss on her knuckles. Zuko sighed as he slid his hands down his face. He resisted the urge to tell her he was fine. "I was attacked by people that want me dead. I don't remember all the details, but I was set up. All I can remember is Uncle finding me on the ground." 

Katara let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding. "Spirits, Zuko." She whispered. 

"I'm fine, really. This isn't the first attempt." He said simply. 

She furrowed her eyebrows. "How often are you attacked?" She questioned while folding her arms across her chest. 

He tilted her head back and pointed under his chin. A thin scar partially stretched across the expanse of his neck. "This one was from a royal guard that attempted to slit my throat. I've had a number of incidents, but only two actual attempts." He told her nonchalantly. 

She shook her head. She never considered the fact that Zuko is not liked among individuals who agreed with Ozai's plan for the nation. He was changing things for the better and people who were set in their way did not like that. The Fire Nation no longer conquered or feasted on the riches won through war.

"Now, go to sleep." He said with an expression that told her not to argue. 

A deal was a deal. She nodded and wished him a good night, and then she was out of the door. 

Zuko sighed heavily when the door to his chambers shut behind her. Agni, he had missed that woman. Even in his state he couldn’t help but feel that undeniable attraction to her.

He climbed beneath his sheets and extinguished the lights. Waltzing into her room the night before she left and lying to her face was painful. There was no way that his body reacted that way due to vulnerability. No, he wanted her. He had wanted her for a long time. It was no secret that he also felt an attraction toward her. He blamed in on opposites attract. Nonetheless, he was the Fire Lord and his future wife had to be a Fire Nation woman. Even if he could find a way around the out dated laws, Katara was Aang's first love. It would devastate him and potentially throw the world into chaos.  _It was better this way_ , he told himself.

* * *

 Katara awoke with a start. She had one of those sleeps where your body was so exhausted that you pass out and wake up disoriented. The last thing she was remembered was quickly bathing before falling into her bed. Her stomach was instantly in knots. Did she heal Zuko enough? He was so badly injured. What had really happened to him? She sat up and climbed out of her bed to take a shower. All of those questions could be answered when she had some fresh clothes on.  

Katara was standing in the bathroom, fresh out of the shower, with a comb in her hand when she heard a familiar voice.

"Knock, knock," Zuko said before he entered the room. She peaked out of the bathroom to watch Zuko walk into the room with a tray of food. Her eyes lit up. She was both excited to see him and the food.

He barely had time to set the tray of food down on her small table beside the door before she nearly tackled him with a surprise hug. He grunted and wrapped his arms around her. She nuzzled her face against the soft fabrics of his Fire Lord robes. "I was so worried that I didn't heal you enough." She explained as she pulled away. 

He shook his head. "You did great." He said as he began to disrobe. It took him nearly a minute to get to a white button up that he quickly unbuttoned to show her the pink scar of her large wound and the scars of the burns on his body. 

She ran her hand down his prominent abs and felt for any more bruising. She found his rib was still a mess. "You need another session for your rib. It was nearly broken." She explained as she sat at the table where he had set the food. "You owe me a better explanation." She said as she watched his face as he sat down in front of her. 

Zuko plucked a berry into his mouth and nodded. "I would have told you more last night, but you insisted on torturing me." He said with a raised eyebrow as he ate more food in his fully opened white button down.

"It was for your own good." She said as she took a sip of tea and raised an eyebrow. "Now tell me." 

Zuko let out a loud sigh as he began re-buttoning his shirt from his seat. "About a week ago one of my more trusted advisors asked me to meet with him in his home. It was an unusual request, but he told me he had important information about a particularly concerning rebel group." He stopped for a moment to button his shirt and shrug on another layer of robes. 

"So, I went to his home. It had all been a set up. As soon as I entered the home my advisor looked pained and I knew something was wrong. I had only brought 10 royal guards, which were quickly killed when they surprised us with a sneak attack. “Zuko shook his head as he relived the scene of his men's bodies falling all around him.”I'm not so sure what happened next. I remember the fight in flashes. I was on the ground at one point and there were men surrounding me. I was attacked with a sword. I was kicked. The last thing I remember is hitting the ground and seeing the ground around me covered in black burn marks, as well as my advisor's burning home."

Zuko's hands shook as he placed his hands in front of him as if they were covered in his blood again. "I killed them and I couldn't tell you how. It was a blind fight moment. I just thought of my people and how I couldn't go out like this. Uncle found me there an hour later dazed and confused in a sea of both my blood and their blood." He said. 

Katara let out a breath. "Zuko, I'm so sorry. I wish I could have been there to help you defend yourself." 

"No!" Zuko stood up abruptly and slammed his fist onto the table. His suddenly outburst of anger caused Katara to jump. "I couldn't have lost you that day along with many of my closest guards. You're too important to me." 

Katara stayed quiet and just watched his face. It appeared as if he was reliving the moment and his face was twisted into a scowl. She couldn't imagine what he had been through. He had been through hell. Before Katara could compose her thoughts he turned to leave. 

He paused at the door. "The news of my attack by the rebels has spread through the Fire Nation like a wildfire. I contacted Aang to come show some face here to help me keep the peace. He'll be here tomorrow."

She gave him a single nod and he was gone. She couldn't lose the sick feeling in her stomach. He could have died. All of this was hitting her harder than she would have expected. He could have died before she had a chance to tell him how she felt. But would she ever tell him how she felt?

* * *

Once Zuko had stormed out of her room, Katara had finished her breakfast and gotten herself ready for the day. She had a meeting with Zuko and his advisors to discuss what deal she had struck in the Northern Water Tribe. She headed out not long after and she finished eating and was escorted to the throne room.

The throne room was a large open room with dark wood flooring and multiple ornately decorated pillars. Natural light spilled in from windows on one side of the room, which were covered in sheer red drapes. There was a long red carpet that stretched down the center of the room and ended at the wall of fire. Zuko sat in the throne and was partially hidden from her gaze by the bright red fire that blazed in front of him. A hand full of older men sat cross legged surrounding the throne in a half moon formation.

Zuko stood when he saw her enter the room and extinguished the flames. He walked down the stairs and reached out his hand as she got closer to him. She gracefully dodged the advisors and took Zuko’s hand. He led her up to the throne and signaled her to be seated to his right. She nodded respectfully and did so, while attempting to keep her fancy set of robes from becoming tangled. The wall of flames once again roared to life and she was happy to be partially shielded from the prying eyes of the older officials.

Moments later, Zuko began speaking and the meeting began. The meeting was too long and began with multiple advisorsobjecting to a women’s presence in an official meeting. Then they objected that she was Water Tribe. Then they objected that she sat beside the throne. Then the meeting finally began. Katara spoke briefly, yet confidently on the deal that was settled on. However, many of the men also instantly objected.

Zuko sat patiently as three advisors all told him why they objected. However, every now and again when no one was looking he would shoot her a silly face. She had to stifle a smile and pretend like she had been paying attention to the advisor that questioned her. An hour later, a vote was taken that accepted her peace agreement with the north. She felt a large weight be removed from her shoulders. 

Zuko closed the final meeting and stood up to extinguish the fire curtain. She sighed heavily when he reached out a hand and pulled her up to her feet. She closed the distance between then and placed her forehead on his chest. "I was certain Wang wasn't going to accept the plan during that vote." She said closing her eyes and leaning into him heavily. The meeting was long and she was ready for a nap.

Zuko caught her chin in his hand and tilted her face up toward his. "You did great Katara. I'm extremely proud." He smiled genuinely. “You survived one of my least favorite meetings of the week.”

Katara gave him a small smile. "I'm sorry if what I said earlier upset you." She said with a small voice as he released the grip on her chin. 

He shook his head. "It's not your fault. I lost a lot of men and the thought of losing you was overwhelming." He hated the idea. Katara had become an important part of his life again after being here for the past month. 

She gave him a small smile. It was odd to have Zuko being so honest with her. "Come on, you need another healing session before it gets too late." 

He tried to complain but she shot him a look that hushed him right up. 

"It's a full moon tonight, so I will be extra powerful. Is there a pool or something outside where I could heal you under the moon?" 

He thought about her request for a moment. He nodded after several moments. "There is a hot spring in the far southern corner of the palace." 

"Perfect. I'll change and meet you in your chambers." She said and hurried off. 

Less than ten minutes later she met back up with Zuko near his chambers. She had changed into a simple tunic and he had taken off his outer robes. Zuko greeted her and then led her down the hall. Royal guards followed as they walked to the far side of the palace. They headed outside of the palace to a more secluded area. Hidden behind a building was a good sized hot spring that was putting off steam into the night air. 

The area was hard to see because of the darkness and lack of light in the isolated spot, but it was partially surrounded by grasses and rocks. The moon was just beginning to rise behind the spring. 

Zuko instructed the Royal Guard to wait on the other side of the building for them to finish. Katara stripped down to her chest bindings and shorts and he stripped down to his pants. She was still folding her tunic neatly when she turned to gaze at him. He was only in white draw string pants when he slowly walked into the spring. She eyed the broad back that sharply tapered into a thin waist and unconsciously licked her lips. He was able to get about waist deep in the spring and then sat down on the rock ledge on the edge of the spring.

Katara mentally shook herself and set down the tunic she was folding to follow him into the hot springs. The spring was warm and she walked gingerly on the pebble bottom until she was near him.She felt her power swell. Nothing felt as good as being submerged in her element during a full moon. 

"The moon is rising." Zuko noted and she turned her head to notice the moon rising over the building. It was a beautiful sight as it illuminated the ornate golden architecture of the palace. 

She sighed as she felt her power surging to a new height. "I can feel it." After taking a moment to observe the beautiful moon she swam over to stand in front of Zuko. The positioning was awkward in the waist deep water so she moved to straddle him, but she slid back as far as she could without falling off of him. He looked a little alarmed but didn't say anything.

They looked into each other's eyes for a long moment before Katara ripped her gaze away to coat her hands with healing bright blue water. The pull to him was difficult to fight this close. She pressed her hands to his still bruised rib and focused her energy. 

It wasn't long before she finished with his rib and worked on his sword wound for a while. When she finished she looked up to find his head tilted back. She eyed the small scar across his neck that he had pointed out the previous night. He didn't notice that she had stopped until she gently reached out and ran her finger across the scar. His head tilted up to eye her suspiciously.

"When did this happen?" She asked quietly. 

"Less than a year into my reign." He said plainly. "A royal guard that was still loyal to my father attempted to slit my throat in the middle of the night." 

She shook her head. "How do you keep going after all of this?" She mused still sliding her fingers across the edges of the scar on his neck.

He sighed. "I love my people and what I do. I want to bring peace to this world, which is not something many Fire Nation citizens desire at this moment." 

Katara reached up to cup his cheek in her palm and look into those golden eyes. They looked so tired. "You're doing just that Zuko." He had become a strong leader and a resilient man since his time chasing the Avatar. "I'm proud of you. I'm proud of the man you've become." 

He gave her a small smile. It felt good to hear that from someone he cared about. Sometimes I didn't feel like he could ever do enough right. Something always had to go wrong. "Thank you, Katara. For everything really. I've wronged you so many times, but still you find it in your heart to forgive me." 

She looked at him with appreciation as the full moon illuminated his upper body that partially sat out of the water. The pale light of the moon highlighted his smooth skin, royal features, and muscled body. He was truly beautiful and appeared almost immortal in the light of the moon. "There's a lot of good in you Zuko. I can't help but to forgive you." She said quietly as she played with a curl that was pulled over her shoulder. She looked over at him with bright blue eyes and he was looking back with a gaze she knew all too well. 

"Can I kiss you?" He said quietly and they both looked at each other for a while. Tensions rose as neither of them moved for several moments. She met his hot gaze with her own timid one. She bit her lip. Her pulse quickened.

She suddenly threw caution to the wind and adjusted herself to straddle his hips. His gaze was still fixed on her face. Her eyes shifted from his lips and back to his golden eyes a number of times. She wanted to kiss him again, but she was hesitant after his speech about them being just friends. However, you just didn’t ask your friend if they wanted to kiss you. The tension between them was palpable as his arms encircled her waist.

Zuko watched her closely as she looked at his mouth and then back to him again. _Agni_ , he wanted to kiss her, but he was waiting for her invitation. She was enchantingly beautiful and dangerously powerful in her element with the full moon rising behind her. The moon made it appear as if she was wearing a glowing halo of curls. The reasons they couldn't be together didn't matter anymore. It was just him and her in the world at that moment. Titles didn’t matter. Ethnicity didn’t matter. Past lovers didn’t matter. It was only them. Two people who desperately desired one another.

They made eye contact again and she leaned forward again until her body was flush against his. His arms tightened around her and he closed the distance between their mouths. His kiss was soft and exploratory, as if he wanted to gage her level of intensity. She gave into the kiss with a soft moan and became putty in his arms.

This kiss felt different. It wasn't needy or aggressive, it was sensual and slow. Katara could feel her arousal slowly approaching in a slow burn. They reveled in the complete skin to skin contact as they slowly kissed each other. Katara deepened their kiss to entangle her tongue with his. He made a throaty groan with her suddenly bold move. His hands explored her back as they began to kiss more feverishly. He broke the kiss to slide his lips down her neck. He kissed and gently nipped at her sensitive skin and she moaned and ground her hips into his hardening member. He continued his assault of her neck and continued southward. His lips brushed the fabric of her chest bindings and his eyes shot up to hers. 

Katara gave him a single nod and reached behind her to unclip her top. The bindings came loose and she tossed them behind him, away from the water’s edge. His eyes went wide as he took in the beautiful sight of the woman on top of him. Her skin was a deep olive hue and her full breasts were topped with attractive brown nipples. His head went forward to lavish her breasts with his lips and tongue until he took one of those nipples into his mouth. Katara began to breathe heavily and she threw her head back in a silent moan. He lapped one nipple with his tongue and then gently bit it, which caused her hips to buck against him. He repeated his action on the other nipple and she began to slowly grind against him. 

When he removed his face from her breasts she caught his mouth in a hot and intense kiss. Their tongues tangling together and he growled into her mouth as her fingers scratched at his back. She broke their kiss to remove his cock from his pants. He looked at her with hooded eyes as she stroked him below the water.

His head fell back from pleasure. However, his head shot back up when she climbed off of him and removed her shorts. She climbed back on to him and kissed him intensely. She slid her now bare sex again him in slow and teasing hip movements. Her breath hitched in her throat when her bare clit slipped against his member. Her hand reached between them to grip him and place him at her entrance. She began driving herself down on to him.

They both made a sharp intake of breath as he became fully sheathed inside of her. He caught her lips in a slow and passionate kiss as his hands came down to grip her ass. Slowly she ground into him and made little squeaks of pleasure. The way she was positioned allowed for her clit to grind into him too. She wasn't going to last long.  

"Mm, Zuko," she moaned as his lips worshipped her neck again. His hands began to cause her to grind faster and the area was filled with the sounds of splashing.

He watched her face contorted with pleasure as she began to ride him a little quicker. Her full breasts bounced and swung and he realized quickly he wasn't going to last much longer. As if she read his mind her walls clamped down on him like a vice and spasmed deliciously. She shook and moaned as her walls massaged him. She removed herself from him quickly and took him into her hand. It only took two strokes and he met his release.

She straddled him again, but this time she hugged him close as her breathing began to slow again. He wrapped his arms around her and enjoyed his post orgasm relaxation and the beautiful woman in his arms. "Let's go back to my chambers." He whispered into her hair.


	7. Desire

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Tuesday! This chapter contains explicit content. Enjoy! - Kat

Katara awoke slowly with the feeling of movement in the bed next to her. She stretched her arms up and yawned. However, her eyes popped open when her outstretched arms bumped into something firm and warm.

Zuko leered at her with a raised eyebrow and then looked down at the fist in the center of his chest, and then back at her. A sheepish grin spread across her lips and she pulled the hand back to her body. He chuckled to himself.

"Good morning to you too." He said in a voice husky from sleep. He outstretched his arms and pulled her too him in one swift motion. She didn't fight him as he pressed her into him. An appreciative sigh left her unexpectedly when her cheek came into contact with his bare skin. It was then she realized they were both very naked. A thin white sheet was wrapped around them both.

Oh yes, they had enjoyed a round two back in his chambers last night. She had fallen asleep shortly after, which made the second encounter feel more like a dream than a reality. He began to lazily slide his finger tips down her back and she shivered. Katara hadn't felt this relaxed in moons. It felt so natural and easy with Zuko. There was no awkwardness or fumbling. They just worked.

"You don't have to run off soon, do you?" Katara asked suddenly and looked up at him He had his eyes closed and his hands paused.

He hummed, but didn't open his eyes. "Soon, but not that soon." He said squeezing her lightly.

She chuckled. "Very descriptive."

He shrugged his shoulders and opened his golden eyes to look down at her. She was cuddled up against his chest with the white sheet wrapped around her chest. Her long brown curls were tucked into a high bun on the top of her head. She was incredibly beautiful, even first thing in the morning.

Zuko realized he was staring and ducked his head to kiss her on the forehead, but was rudely interrupted when Katara's hand cupped the back of his neck and forced his lips to hers. She was suddenly very aware of how naked they both were when he gracefully moved his body on top of hers without breaking their kiss. The sudden skin to skin contact was intoxicating. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he broke their smooch to kiss her face down to her neck. She made a small sound of pleasure as his callused hands slid down her naked body. He continued to lazily kiss and tongue the sensitive flesh of her neck as his hands drew equally as lazy circles on her upper thigh.

She dragged him back up to her for another hot kiss by the chin. She bucked her hips begging for his hand to brush her already throbbing core. When he didn't take her not so subtle hint, she dragged his hand from her thigh and placed it firmly on her sex. He smiled against their kiss. She moaned loudly when he didn't hesitate to dip a finger into her wet core. He slid his wet finger from her core up to her clit, where he lavished the little ball of nerves with slow circles. She was instantly breathless as she moaned his name. He dipped the finger as well as a couple more into her dripping sex before he positioned himself at her entrance.

He looked at her, asking for silent consent. She nodded as he slid slowly into her pussy. He leaned forward over her, once he was fully inside. She caught his lips in a desperate kiss as her hips began working against his. He kissed her slowly as she fucked herself on his member. _Agni_ , she was so sexy.

"Zuko," she panted. "Harder, faster, please."

The request was music to his ears as he began moving faster. He leaned back and moved her legs until he was supporting one of her legs on either side of his head. Their bodies slammed together in a ruthless rhythm as Katara gripped the sheets and threw her head back. He wanted to hear her moan again so he reach one hand down to gentle encircle her clit with his thumb.

He heard a sharp intake of break and a muffled moan as she bit her lip. He leaned forward a bit until he was as deep as he could go before he began quickly rocking inside of her. Her eyes opened wide as he continued to stroke her clit.

"It feels so good." She moaned as she squeezed the forearm of the hand that was stroking her.

Her breathe came in quick gasps as he felt her nearing her release. He brought the thumb that was rubbing her clit to his mouth to wet it again before he continued. She lost it as soon as his slick finger rubbed her little nub just hard enough.

"Ah, ah," she nearly shouted as her walls cramped down around him. He doubled over from the sheer pleasure of her release around his cock.

Zuko didn't even noticed the sound of someone entering his chambers as he lavished Katara's neck with gentle kisses as he slowly rocked inside of her.

"FIRE LORD!" A loud voice called from outside Zuko's bedroom. Zuko's lips stilled against her neck and Katara's fingers stilled from their location scratching down his back. "Avatar Aang is waiting for you in the throne room!" The messenger yelled through the door and then promptly left.

Zuko let out a loud breath and rolled over and off of Katara. He was soft. He sighed.

"You don't want to finish?" She asked rolling over on her side to face him.

He looked at her with a disappointed expression on his face and pointed down. She looked down to see his soft member lounging against his stomach.

"I'm sorry! I feel guilty." She said as she wrapped the white sheet around her body.

He laughed and rolled over to face her. "Trust me, I enjoyed myself enough." He kissed her gently on the lips before he slid out of the large bed and went into the bathroom.

He came out only a few minute later freshly bathed. He had a low slung towel wrapped around his hips and Katara watched him. She licked her lips. _Spirits_ , he was so sexy. She wanted to ask him for round two, but decided that was highly inappropriate considering her ex was waiting on him. She watched as he laid out his robes for the day on a corner of the bed and began to dress.

"We need to discuss this." He stated in a suddenly more serious voice as he pulled on a pair of pants and buttoned them. "I'm done lying to you and I hope it was obvious after our...activities." He paused as he shrugged on his outer robe and then looked over at her. "I'm attracted to you." Zuko looked awkward suddenly as he rubbed the back of his neck with a hand.

Katara stood up on the other side of the bed and put on one of his large red robes. She wrapped it around herself and came around to where he was. "Zuko, I am sorry I've lied to you. I've felt the same for a long time." It felt surprisingly good to finally communicate those words. She wanted to say more, but suddenly was lost for words when she looked up to find his golden eyes boring into her. He looked serious.

Several long moments passed before Katara decided to continue. Her mind was a whirl wind. How did things work when you were the Fire Lord? Wait, this wasn't him saying he had feelings for her. No, he had said he was attracted. Did that mean he wanted her to join his harem? She was suddenly angry. He noticed and was about to speak when she cut him off. "I am not some common whore Zuko! If you think I'll join your harem you are wrong!" She shouted and turned her back to him with a 'humph'.

"Whoa whoa Katara!" He shouted right back and grabbed her shoulder to turn her back around. "First off, I do not keep a harem, nor will I ever! Second off, what makes you think that you mean that little to me? I have feelings for you. _Spirits_ , Katara! Do you think that little of me?" He was upset now and exhaled steam as he folded his arms across his chest.

Katara looked at him wide eyed and shameful. "I'm sorry." She whispered and bowed her head. He reached out and pulled her to him. She sighed heavily in his warm embrace. "I misunderstood. I'm sorry I assumed."

He sighed also. "We'll work all of it out in time." He assured her and then pressed a kiss on her forehead. She moved out of his embrace.

Zuko finished putting his hair in a smooth top knot and placing her crown in his hair. "Now to go meet with the most powerful man in the world. Less than an hour after I've been intimate with his ex." Zuko turned and smiled and Katara shot him a side eye.

* * *

 

Katara gave it a few minutes after Zuko left to slip back into her chambers. She didn't want the guards and the servants to talk anymore than they already were. She and Zuko had already not attempted to be quiet outside or in his chambers this morning. She managed to make it back to her chambers without seeing too many people and began getting herself ready for the day. She bathed, braided her hair, and picked out an outfit. She slipped on a long light blue dress and a sleeveless dark blue outer wrapping. She tied a dark blue belt around her waist and the examined herself in the mirror.

She had never been one to be self conscious, but she found herself searching her body to make sure that there were no signs of her and Zuko's multiple love making sessions. _Spirits_ , their encounters were better than she could have imagined. However, she didn't want Aang to know. It was all too soon. Katara finished examining her neck and headed out to the dining room

Just as she walked out of the dining area with a full stomach, one of the palace royal messengers caught her. "Lady Katara! Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang have requested your presence in the Throne Room." The young girl bowed respectfully and extended an arm as a signal to follow her.

Katara sighed as she shifted her course to follow the messenger. Was she ready to face Aang and Zuko in the same room so early? It really didn't matter because she was about to either way. The messenger opened up the door to the throne room and motioned for her to enter.

She stalked up the long room to find Aang lounging on the throne while Zuko and him laughed about something. She smiled as she made eye contact with the young airbender. Aang's eyes lit up and a large smile spread across his face.

"Katara!" He exclaimed and air bent his way over the wall of flames. In a couple quick bursts of air, Aang was standing in front of her and took her into his arms.

She smiled in his familiar embrace. He pulled away quickly. "Zuko told me all about how you made a peace agreement with the Northern Water Tribe! And that you've been helping as an ambassador." Aang said in his usual excited voice. His voice had deepened over the years, but there was still that enthusiasm to it.

Katara smiled. "Yes, I've really enjoyed it here." She had to shake her head as flashes of her and Zuko's activities last night flashed before her eyes. That was hands down the number one thing she had enjoyed in the Fire Nation, but not something Aang ever needed to know.

Zuko extinguished the wall of flames with a flick of his wrist and walked down to join them. He watched Aang and Katara interact closely. He felt suddenly protective over Katara and it was unnerving.

"Zuko and Iroh have been great and have helped me settle in." Katara said as Aang watched her with excitement in his gray eyes.

Aang frowned for only a moment, considering he knew they hadn't left things very good years ago. He shook it off and was happy they both could help over old issues. "Come on, Appa is dying to see you. Oh and Mo Mo!"

Katara found herself chasing after the airbender like she was a child again. She had missed Appa and Mo Mo. Zuko followed behind them with his arms in his robes. He looked brooding.

Aang enthusiastically brought them to the courtyard where Appa chowed down on hay and Mo Mo flew through the air. As soon as they saw Katara Mo Mo landed on her shoulder and Appa approached. Katara spoke sweetly to both of the animals and rubbed Appa's head. Appa bellowed and Zuko cringed as the noise reverberated through the palace. It may be a weekend, but surely everyone was awake now.

Aang was talking quickly and excitedly about what he had done in the past month and how Republic City was coming together. Katara nodded and smiled as she played with the animals. Zuko joined the conversation and updated Aang on what he had completed for his part of the duties in helping Republic City start up.

However, she suddenly began to pay more attention when Aang brought up Zuko's attack.

"I figured since the rebel attack that Zuko needed some cheering up. So the whole gang is coming to the Fire Nation!"

Katara ran up to him with a large smile. "Everyone?! Toph, Sokka, Suki?"

Aang nodded and looked as if he was super proud of himself for arranging the whole thing.

"Aang, I'm excited to see everyone but I'm as busy as ever because of the rebel attack." Zuko said walking up to closer. Appa approached him and made a loud bellow before he licked the firebender from top to bottom. Zuko patted the large creatures head and shook the saliva from his arms with a defeated expression on his face. Katara bent the rest off of him.

"Nonsense young Fire Lord. I can help with the duties!" Iroh approached the group with a smile across his old face.

"Uncle! I didn't expect you in today!" Zuko exclaimed as Iroh approached the group.

"Of course, I figured you could use my assistance with duties." Iroh hugged Zuko briefly. Iroh eyed Zuko suspiciously because word around was that he was nearly crippled from his injuries. Zuko saw the confused look in his Uncle's eye and discreetly nodded toward Katara and Iroh nodded back.

"Perfect!" Aang exclaimed. "They should all be here in a couple of days."

* * *

 

Katara, Aang, and Iroh headed out into the city for the day for shopping. Iroh insisted that the guest chambers needed some sprucing up for the arrival of the new guests. Zuko stayed behind and was hard at work. The Fire Nation capital was beautiful, but Katara couldn't get Zuko out of her mind. She was worried he was working too hard and didn't like that he was there alone.

After the sun had been set for a while the group headed back to the palace. Iroh busied them both with his stories and wise wisdom. It was a nice day considering Katara had been working nonstop since her arrival. Having Aang around was also nice. He was always so carefree and she found herself laughing along with his stupid jokes and stories. She had also managed to dodge his attempts at physical affection throughout the day.

It wasn't long before they arrived back and Iroh began directing the servants on where to take their new goodies. Aang excused himself to his room to rest after his travels and she found herself alone with Iroh. He led her to the dining area and ordered some tea. Servants quickly set out tea for them both.

"How is my Nephew, really?" Iroh asked stroking his long beard. He wanted to ask more questions, but thought it was best if he stayed out of their personal relationship.

Katara raised an eyebrow. He didn't know she assured herself, but he had caught them in bed together. "He was pretty badly beaten. It took all I had to even stitch his wounds the first night I saw him. He looked half dead."

Iroh sighed. "I love that boy and it hurts me to continue to watch him get hurt. He works too hard for this nation."

Katara nodded. "I agree, but he was barely fazed by the attack. He just wants to keep going." She admired him for his tenacity, but wished he would value his mental health more.

Iroh nodded. "That is my stubborn nephew." They enjoyed a comfortable silence for a few long moments. The tea was chamomile and they both enjoyed its calming effects as they soaked in a relatively quiet moment in the palace. A quiet moment was rare.

They rose from the table in unison. "Go check on him for me Lady Katara. He works too hard. Go to him, I'm sure he is in his study off the throne room." Iroh said softly as he straightened his robes.

Katara didn't argue and headed for the throne room. She only had to ask one guard before she found the room Iroh was talking about. She knocked gingerly at the door before she heard a voice tell her to come in.

"Uncle! I'm still very bu..." Zuko's voice cut out when he noticed the waterbender in front of him. He visibly softened and hunched over in his chair.

Zuko sat at his desk behind a large stack of scrolls and papers. He appeared exhausted with a very visible bag underneath his unscarred eye. He had been working for nearly five hours. It didn't even seem like he had taken a break.

"Oh Katara, I'm very busy." He said waving his hand over the pile of papers he was currently working on. He straightened his spine and leaned back over the scroll he was reading.

"You're still healing, you need to rest." She insisted and walked over to his desk. She rested a hip on it. "My healing can only do so much."

"I can't rest until I can sort out these grievances." Zuko said stubbornly with a growl to his voice. His head was still ducked into the paperwork.

Katara shook her head and walked around his desk. She found herself mindlessly stroking his back as he read through his papers. He yawned loudly and she smiled. She ducked down and wrapped her arms around his neck while pressing her cheek to his. She tried to act like she was interested in what he was reading. It was something to do with land battles between the Earth Kingdom and the Fire Nation colonies.

Zuko sighed audibly. "You're playing really dirty, waterbender." He chuckled as he muffled another yawn.

She moved around and stood in front of him and his desk. He stood up abruptly and she suddenly was sitting on top of the paper he was reading. Zuko took the opportunity to stand between her legs as she sat on the desk. "If you wanted me to go back to your chamber with you, you could have asked." He smiled deviously mere inches from her face.

"I'll do whatever I need to do to make sure you're getting rest, _Fire Lord_ ," Katara smiled and said his title in a low and seductive voice. He leaned in to kiss her and simply laid an extended peck on her lips, but it still left her breathless. Her hands reached for him, but he was gone.

Zuko sighed and moved away from her suddenly. "What are we doing Katara?" He questioned quietly while folding his arms across his chest. He watched her closely as surprise washed over her beautiful face.

"What do you mean?" Katara asked genuinely curious. She gracefully removed herself from his desk without moving the papers. He seemed so brooding all of a sudden. Almost upset. She walked over to him, but he moved away. _La_ , she already hated how much she craved the comfort of his touch. It was almost cruel how he evaded her call for physical affection.

"What do you want from me, with me, from whatever this is?" He asked not looking at her. He walked over to a window and stared out into the darkness. He thought back to her comment about his harem. Is that what she thought this was? Just sex? He couldn't just give her sex.

The question felt like a blow to the stomach as she realized that she didn't know. "I have strong feelings for you Zuko. I just don't know what we can do. Aang would be devastated. I don't feel like you can be with a woman not from your Nation."

Zuko scoffed. "I can be with who I want to be with." He said more sternly than he anticipated as he turned to face her sharply. He was the fucking Fire Lord. He could change the rules if he desired. He'd move the moon for this woman. Changing an out dated law would be a breeze.

"What do _you_ want, Zuko?" Katara asked firmly with her arms folded across her chest. She didn't like the intense way he was looking at her. It made her want to either run away or cuddle up into his embrace. It was an unsettling split desire.

"You." Zuko said with his golden eyes still fixed on her face. "I've wanted you from the beginning." The way he stated it made it sound so easy.

Katara audibly sucked in a breath. She took a step back from his sudden intimate confession. "It's just not that simple." She shook her head in shock.

He stepped forward toward her. "It can be if you're in this with me." He took another step forward until she could feel the heat of him. Her jaw tensed as she fought the desire to touch him.

Katara took another step back. She didn't know. This was all so quick, so soon. Yes, she was highly attracted to him and was drawn to him. However, admitting they were together would be nearly impossible. There was rampant racism. They would be hurting Aang. His people wouldn't accept her as their Fire Lady. Her people could disown her. The thoughts overwhelmed her.

She felt her diaphragm tighten as her heart rate accelerated in her chest. She imagined the devastated look on Aang's face. She imagined the look of disgust on the Fire Nation citizens if she was crowned Fire Lady. She imagined her people spitting at her feet for marrying a traitor. She imagined not being with Zuko. Her chest tightened and she suddenly felt like there was no more oxygen in the room.

Zuko watched her closely, but he had no way of knowing what she was feeling. She appeared to be standing there calmly, while her blue eyes stared off into space. Once several long moments passed, he moved toward her again. "Kata…"

"I just can't do this right now." Katara spoke quietly and cut him off. She turned sharply and clutched at her chest as she ran for the exit. She was out the door quick and closed the door behind her. She rested against the door of the study and took several ragged breaths. She winced as she heard Zuko's fist slam down on his desk and him cuss under his breath.


	8. Pressure

A/N: Thank you all for the kudos and reviews! I apologize for the delays on the more recent chapters. Going to try to get a new chapter out every 1-2 weeks. Enjoy! – Kat

* * *

 

* * *

Chapter 8: Pressure 

* * *

 

Zuko slammed his fist into his desk. _Spirits fucking damn it_. He had ruined it. He had pressured her too soon. Zuko knew her feelings weren't as advanced as his, but he couldn't help but jump the gun. He had gotten a taste of her and lost control of his better judgment. He was intense and actively tried to conceal that side of him in his adulthood, but with her, he had no control. She broke his finely-aged control like a twig.

It hadn't helped that the Royal Council had been up his ass since his latest assassination attempt. They wanted him to take a wife. They told him that his people needed the assurance that at least an heir to the throne would be possible in the future. His council reminded him tirelessly that he needed an heir to the throne, even when he was still dating Mai. He knew he didn't have much time before he would be forced to take a wife in order to placate his people. The Fire Nation citizens didn’t like that he had been ruling for seven years as a bachelor. He knew they deserved a Fire Lady. She played an important and hands on roll with the people and with issues pertaining to families in particular.

The thought of romancing another woman was disgusting to him. He had felt that way ever since Katara had arrived a month ago. She did something to him that he couldn't describe. Being together physically didn't help his problem. He knew he shouldn't want a waterbender, but he did. He would face the full brunt of his royal council if it meant he could have her as his wife. She would make an excellent Fire Lady.

He exhaled steam and removed his hands from their location, where they had been leaving finger shaped burn marks in the fine wood of his desk. He went back to his work. At least throwing himself into paperwork would numb his restless mind.

* * *

 Zuko had barely slept a handful of hours before he awoke with the sunrise. He couldn't help it. His body could unconsciously feel the strengthening of his element. He sighed and got up to prepare for the day. Sunday meant he would have to meet with his advisors. He wasn't excited about this considering his fight with Katara last night. He had almost foolishly thought he could inform the council that he had a suitor in mind. _Foolish_. He knew it was too soon.

His mind felt heavy as he bathed and dressed for the day after he quickly ate the breakfast that a servant brought him in. He was accustomed to living with the crushing stress of being the Fire Lord, but having a woman on his mind was almost worse. He was both angry at her and worried about her. It took a lot of willpower to not turn the corner down to her chambers as he headed to his meeting. He wanted to go barge into her space and demand why she ran out on him again….and to take her into his arms.

Zuko shook his head to clear the thought away as he approached the Throne Room. He stoically walked into the room and threw his shoulder back. He had to stop a frustrated sigh from leaving his mouth when he caught the first glimpse of his advisors. They looked fresh and ready to nag him. With a fake smile he sat in the throne and folded his arms in his lap.

"Good morning, gentlemen. Let the meeting commence." He stated plainly, but his posture relaxed a bit when he noticed his Uncle among the group of men.

"Good morning Fire Lord." Iroh smiled enthusiastically.

The meeting began in a boring fashion with some basic discussions on the Fire Nation colonies. However, when the discussion shifted back to the topic of rebels it became heated. The men argued amongst themselves for several minutes, which allowed Zuko to sit back and day dream. His mind drifted back to Katara and he shook his head.

"Have you decided on a date to begin courting suitors, Lord?" Advisor Chung asked suddenly.  

Zuko exhaled sharply and the wall of fire in front of him briefly roared to life. Great now he was thinking of Katara again. "No I have not."

"It needs to be as soon as possible!" Advisor Bo said sharply. The older man was always sassy and to the point.

"Maximum a week!" Another advisor chipped in. "Mai had been gone for years. The people need to know you will provide them with an heir."

The fire wall rose again and shielded Zuko from the prying eyes of his advisors. He didn’t like when his advisers pried into his personal life and mentioned Mai.

"I will personally help Lord Zuko choose a wife in a month's time." Iroh chipped in. The advisors all nodded enthusiastically.

Zuko rolled his eyes, but allowed the wall of Fire to fall back down. The meeting once again fell into a more boring topic.

He stayed seated in his throne after he dismissed the advisors. His Uncle walked over to him. "Lord Zuko, I'm afraid you will have to at least assure them you will accept suitors in a month’s time."

Zuko sighed and rose from the throne. "I understand. Thank you for extending my deadline, but I think it’s time we talked." Zuko didn’t like this. He was a fiercely private person, but he needed his Uncle’s wisdom. His mind was a mess. He was a mess.

Iroh raised a bushy eyebrow. "Come Nephew, we will discuss what you need to discuss over tea."

Iroh led them to the royal garden and instructed a servant to bring them green tea. Once seated with their tea, Zuko dismissed all the servants and guards out of the garden.

"So, what do you need to tell me?" Iroh asked sipping his tea.

Zuko sighed and Iroh couldn't help but smile at the awkward manner than he fidgeted with his cup. No matter how old he got, Zuko would always be his boy.

"Well you walked in a couple weeks back to find me in bed with a certain waterbender."

Iroh nodded for him to continue as he mindlessly stroked his long gray beard.

Zuko let out a breath. "We slept together. I asked her to be with me and she ran out." He said the whole thing quickly and quietly. It was difficult for him to even form the words.

"Oh, Nephew." Iroh exhaled. "You scared off that delicate turtledove."

Zuko nodded with his eyes staring blankly down into his cup. "It all happened very quickly. I knew the council was pressuring me about a wife, so I pressured her."

"Being together will not be an easy task to accomplish, so you must give her time. You’re asking her to dive into a life where she knows she won't be immediately accepted." Iroh suggested.

"I just don't know what to do Uncle. She is all I think about these days." Zuko sighed and hunched over his tea.

Iroh clasped his shoulder. "You know, Lord Zuko, destiny is a funny thing. You never know how things are going to work out. But if you keep an open mind and an open heart, I promise you will find your own destiny soon."

"Thank you, Uncle."

The conversation came to an abrupt end when Aang emerged out of the palace. "Zuko! Let's go train together for old time’s sake!"

* * *

Katara was already dressed for the day when Aang came bursting into her chambers a few minutes ago. She was dressed in her typical work day clothing of dressy water tribe robes. However, Aang insisted that she train with him like old times. So now she was stripping back down to her top wraps and shorts. She definitely wasn't complaining. A sparring session with Aang would be fun and a great way to work off some of her pent up emotions. The panic attack she experienced last night was still fresh on her mind. Zuko was already ready to make them official. She shook her head as she folded her ornate robes _. He was crazy_. It was just so soon.

She began to braid her hair around her face and then brought the braid down her back. What was Zuko thinking? She sighed audibly as she threw a simple blue tunic over her body. She knew what Zuko was thinking. He was such an intense man. It was a blessing in the bedroom, but outside of that it was frustrating. Once he set his mind on something he didn't let it go. A part of Katara loved that about him. He wanted her and she never had to doubt that, but the anxious side of her was terrified. How could he so easily defy the traditions of his nation? Oh right, back to the stubborn tendencies. She slipped her mother's betrothal necklace back around her neck before she headed out.

It wasn't a far walk to the training grounds from her chambers and she winced when she heard fire colliding. She knew instantly. Aang had invited Zuko too. She wasn't ready to deal with him after their difficult encounter last night. Mostly she was worried that he was mad at her. The last time she had walked out on him led to them not speaking for years.

She paused for a moment after she had walked out of the hallway to observe the scene. Aang and Zuko were both shirtless and battling in the center of the training ring. It was a fire to fire match and both of the men were glistening with sweat. Aang was struggling because he was never one to practice firebending. He always said it was too dangerous. Fire was an offense and air was a defense. The monk was all about defense and not harming anything or anyone. Zuko was rapidly closing the distance between them with a series of rapid fire punches and a few smooth kicks that sent fire arching into the air. Aang was dodging with ease, but the proximity was forcing him to meet Zuko's blasts with his own weaker ones.

Aang gave up with a grunt and shot a blast of air that slid Zuko back on his feet.

Zuko smiled wide and crossed his arms across his chest. "Didn't know that the Great Avatar had become a cheater." Zuko taunted. Aang shot him an offended look and threw a fire ball that Zuko deflected with a flick of his wrist.

"Katara!" Aang exclaimed excitedly and ran out of the training ring. Aang walked over to where she was draping her tunic over a chair and presented her with two wooden buckets full of water. "Here!" He lifted the buckets of water enthusiastically and ran off to place them in the ring. Katara followed behind slowly as she noticed Zuko’s eyes on her.

"Good morning Zuko." Katara greeted him but he shot her a squinted eyes look. He didn't appear very pleased with her and didn't respond to her greeting.

"Ah, it’s a beautiful morning for bending!" Iroh shouted down into the training ring. He took off his outer robe and laid it across the chair everyone was using. He wasn't nearly as ripped as he was during the end of the war, but his belly hadn't fully returned to size. "You know, bending practice is the key to a healthy mind and body!" He exclaimed again as he joined them in the ring. The man radiated positivity with his wide smile.

They all smiled at the older man. "I've missed your wisdom Iroh!" Aang exclaimed.

"Everyone join me in the middle." Iroh said motioning for them all to stand around him. "Let's go through some basic warm ups. Katara you can learn from firebending forms also!"

They all watched closely as Iroh took them through pose after pose and critiqued their forms. He walked around and kicked Zuko's foot back. Then adjusted Katara's arm placement. And then finally Aang's stance. Iroh hummed with focus as he observed the bunch.

As the forms advanced everyone became sweaty and was thankful when Iroh released them to spar. "Aang you're with me and Katara with Zuko." Zuko shot the old man a look, but Iroh pretended not to notice. Aang looked excited to spar with the Dragon of the West and didn't catch the dirty looks flying between Katara and Zuko. "Firebenders on offenses." Iroh ordered. "Spar!"

The pairs retreated to opposite corners of the ring and got into position. It wasn't long before Iroh was shooting fireballs at Aang, but Katara simply wrapped herself with a hula hoop of water. Zuko looked hesitant.

"Afraid to fight a waterbending master?" Katara heckled him. He was standing there looking confused. It reminded her of his awkward behavior when he was just a teenager. Except now he had the body of a man. A muscular man covered in a sheen of sweat. She shook her head and willed herself to focus on the water around her.

Zuko exhaled smoke from his nostrils and slid into position. He began with shooting an arc of flame out of his foot. Katara sliced the wall of flames in half and the ring was filled with the sound of sizzling. While Zuko spun around to get his footing again, Katara opened the ring of water around her waist and froze the water to Zuko's ankle. She pulled the water back with one swift motion and caused him to fall to the ground. It wasn't a hard fall, but he rose from the ground and spun around looking pissed. Zuko's attacks became more and more aggressive as Katara easily evaded or counteracted the attack.

Aang and Iroh even paused to watch. Zuko was going pretty hard on her, but she moved fluidly by either blocking or sliding out of the way of the attack. Katara was smiling and enjoying the spar, as well as the intense expression that Zuko wore. However, her smile dropped when Zuko dove and slid under her water whip. She attempted to evade, but he was too quick. In one swift slide, he took out her legs and pinned her to the ground beneath him. She reached for the water pooled around them, but Zuko noticed her plan and pinned her wrists above her head with one of his hands.

They both stilled for a moment as their breaths came rapidly. Zuko leaned down. "Give up waterbender?" He said coldly into her ear. His warm breath caressed her ear and goose bumps spread across her skin _. Spirits damn it_ , she wasn't going to let her body get the best of her.

They had yet to notice that Aang and Iroh watched from the other side of the ring.

"Spirits no!" She shouted and gritted her teeth. With a small grunt, she kicked her feet underneath her and bucked Zuko off. He fell to the side and landed with one leg crouched beneath him and one leg extended across the ground.

Now Katara was on offense. She gathered all the water in the ring into a large orb and flew it at Zuko like a canon ball. He dodged and ran at her, but a wave hit him by surprise and he somersaulted down the arena. Katara gathered the water again into a move she called the octopus. She knew what he was going to do. He needed to get close to her to take her down.

Zuko ran at her again, but she whipped him away with her many water tentacles. He mercilessly sliced them into pieces with his fire dagger, but she continued to regenerate them. Katara was smiling again as she counteracted Zuko's attempts to get close. Suddenly, he jumped up and sent a pillar of fire out of his foot, which sliced through all of her tentacles. They splashed to the ground and Zuko instantly sprinted at her. In one foul swoop he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

She couldn't help the giggles that began erupting from her. It was a pretty humorous scene to watch Zuko run at her with so much intensity. She began laughing more as she replayed the image. He set her down on the ground and looked at her with an expression of "are you serious". She just laughed more and hugged his sweaty waist, while giggles continued to rack her body.

"I'm worried about you." He said plainly and pulled away to press a kiss on her forehead. She smiled and leaned into his small act of affection.

Iroh cleared his throat and they both turned to see Iroh and Aang watching them interact.  

"I'm-I'm sorry, I got the giggles." She smiled sheepishly. There was a long pause of silence where everyone looked around awkwardly.

"Well, that's enough for today!" Iroh exclaimed suddenly. They all hurried up to the steps. "It's time for lunch after we all clean up."

They all retreated to grab their robes and head back into the building. Aang and Iroh retreated quickly to their chambers. They left Zuko and Katara walking back toward their chambers in an awkward silence. However, Zuko simply slipped into Katara’s chambers with her.

When the door closed he finally spoke. "What was that out there when you tripped me? You were on defense!" He threw his arms in a typical dramatic Zuko fashion. The motion trapped her between him and the hallway wall. Tripping him was a dirty move, but she wanted to frustrate him.

"Your guard was down." She spoke simply. She tried to keep her eyes on his face, but his robe was untied and left the creamy expanse of his muscular upper body open to her eyes. _Spirits_.

Zuko made a noise that resembled a growl and stepped forward, now she was trapped between him and the wall. Well she could get out if she wanted to, but she wanted to see how this played out. He took a hand and titled her chin up toward him. "You test my patience, waterbender." Zuko whispered. It wasn't the act of her tripping him that upset him; it was that he had to dial his intensity down to not hurt her. He didn't want to lose control and accidentally do something to injure her.

He closed the distance between their mouths with one sudden movement. This kiss was intense and passionate, which instantly had Katara's arms reaching around his neck to pull him closer. She made a noise of both surprise and pleasure.

Their bodies were flush against each other now as their tongues tangled and teased. Zuko's arms moved down her body to cup both of her ass cheeks. She countered by taking the opportunity to jump up and wrap her legs around his waist in a fluid motion. He pressed her into the cool stone of the wall as their kiss became desperate.

He slid his lips down her neck and she responded with a moan. He kissed and sucked her salty skin and he felt her nails dig into her back. Her sex felt like it was on fire and she bucked her hips against his to try to ease the burn. The angle wasn't very good and Zuko continued to slowly tease and lavish her skin with his lips.

"I need you." She breathed with her head back. He didn't stop. "Need...right now." She said gasping for air when he pressed her into the wall hard and tilted his hips enough to rub his hard member against her aching core.

Her breaths came in small gasps as he rocked himself against her slowly. Never fast enough to really push her over the edge, but just enough to cause her to squeak and gasp for air.

"Please," she begged while clinging on to him.

He smiled against her skin. "As you wish."

Zuko carried her over to the bed where he deposited her on her back. He took the liberty to remove his pants, but when he turned back to her, hers were already gone. She was propped up on her elbows with her legs spread. He took his time looking at the beautiful site in front of him.

He climbed into the bed and over her body. He was on all fours on top of her. "Turn around." He breathed into her ear.

She obliged and laid stomach first on the bed. Zuko took one hand to guide her hips up to the correct angle and then lined himself up with her entrance. He slid his dick through her slick folds before he slowly pressed into her core.

Katara sighed loudly and he began to rock into her. The position made him feel even bigger than he was, so she continued to gasp from the new sensation.

He came up onto his knees and began a steady rhythm. The sight of her round ass jiggling was beautiful and tempting as his hand squeezed an ample cheek.

Katara made a sexy noise that encouraged him to gentle smack the cheek he was massaging. She gasped.

Zuko grabbed Katara by the hips and caused her to come up on to all fours. He slammed her hips into his into a fast pace that had her breaths coming in short gasps again. He reached around her body and slowly began encircling her little bundle of nerves. Her back arched and she muffled a moan with a pillow.

It was only seconds before she began to convulse around him. He watched her fingers dig into the pillows as she attempted to suppress a moan of release. He pulled out right before he came and had his release over her back.

She slumped down to lie on her stomach and Zuko removed his shirt to clean his release from her back. 

He threw his soiled shirt off the bed and fell down to the bed beside her. Several long moments passed as they both regained composure. Katara rolled on to her back and looked over at him. He looked back at her. There was a long period of silence where they both couldn’t decide what to say.

"Uhm, we both need to get cleaned up for lunch." She said quietly and he nodded. He climbed off the bed and slid his pants back on and threw his shirt over his arm. 

"Goodbye Katara." Zuko couldn't shake the feeling that he was being used for sex. He had stronger feelings for her than that. He knew it was coming time to stop this before he got himself hurt.

 


	9. Ember Island Part 1

**A/N:** I apologize for the delay on this chapter! I was unexpectedly without internet for a few weeks. My mind has also been occupied with a couple original novels I have been working on. On a positive note, I have now mapped out the reminder of the story and it will be quite a bit longer. Enjoy! - Kat

* * *

_**Chapter 9: Ember Island Part 1** _

* * *

"Spirits!" Katara cursed to herself as she was forcefully slid back by a large blast of air on her hands and knees. Her nails clawed at the cool metal of the ship deck, but she couldn't find traction. She froze a chunk of water behind her in order to stop from sliding completely off the side of the ship. Once her feet came in contact with the ice, she used it to propel herself forward. Once in a solid stance, she gathered water around her and used it like a large whip to assault her attacker.

Aang laughed as he easily evaded the quick moving water whip. He jumped and flipped around the deck of the ship like a grasshopper. His airy tan and brown robes flew around freely in the wind he was creating. Katara's serious expression formed into a scowl of determination. She whipped one direction, which caused Aang to evade toward the opposite direction. She used this information to form another small whip with her free arm and wrap it around his body. He fell to the deck gracefully and she froze him in place.

Katara smiled triumphantly as Aang unfroze the water and bent it off of him. "That round didn't even count!" Aang grumbled. He gave her an unhappy look, but quickly turned his head to the sound of nearby applause.

"That totally counted, Twinkle Toes!" Toph applauded from her perch. She stood beside Suki on a ledge that over looked the deck of the Fire Nation ship they were currently sailing on. Suki nodded in agreement beside her.

"Why thank you." Katara smiled as she shrugged a short sleeved blue robe over her training clothes. Her training clothes were simple shorts and chest bindings today due to the hot weather. It was midmorning and the sun was shining bright down on them on this cloudless day at sea. She had only sparred Aang for three rounds and was already covered in sweat.

"Come on Katara. One more round." Aang pleaded with his best polar bear puppy eyes.

She sighed. It had been a while since she has sparred multiple rounds and found herself out of breath and sweaty. "I need a break Aang. Go ask Zuko." She said while pointing toward the very front of the ship. They were currently being transported on the royal barge, which featured a gigantic deck. She could hear the sound of swords clashing in the distance.

Aang pouted. "He's still sparring with Sokka!"

Katara shrugged and turned to briefly watch Sokka and Zuko. Sokka wanted to spar and Zuko jumped at the chance to practice with his dual broadswords. Katara cracked a smile as Sokka recklessly ran at Zuko with his space sword behind his back. Zuko crossed his swords in front of him and they clashed together with a loud clang. Zuko then slid down to avoid a sword strike and spun around to slice at Sokka's stomach, who evaded ungracefully by flying backward.

Sokka didn't look very pleased with how close Zuko got to actually hitting him and threw an arm up. Zuko shrugged and seemed to apologize. Sokka nodded sarcastically and slid back into stance. However, he instantly fell back out of stance when he noticed they had an audience.

"Truce!" Sokka exclaimed throwing his nose up in the air. He sheathed his sword and began to walk back to the group with arrogance in his stride.

Zuko smiled and shook his head as he lifted he swords to sheath them on his back. He walked back over to the group and grabbed his shirt that hung on a railing. He wiped the excess sweat from his face and straightened his top knot. He looked back over at the group as a royal messenger approached.

"Fire Lord, we will be approaching Ember Island in a half hour!" The young girl bowed.

He nodded and dismissed her as Aang approached.

"Zuko! How about a spar before we reach the island?" Aang asked crossing his arms over his chest.

Zuko was quiet for a moment as he considered. However, he had already sparred Aang multiple times this morning and had been sparring with Sokka for nearly an hour. He didn't want to admit it, but his muscles were feeling fatigued. It has been far too long since he had taken his dual broadswords out for a spin. He made a mental note that he needed to add sword practice to his standard training regime back at the palace. "I'm going to go clean up before we hit land. We can spar again later if you wish." Zuko offered throwing his shirt over his arm.

Aang shrugged and looked back at Katara, but she was also heading back in. "Going to go clean up too Aang." Katara smiled apologetically as she followed Zuko back into the ship. She looked back only briefly to see Aang taking off on his glider to soar above the ship.

"Hey, wait up!" Katara shouted quietly as she hurried to catch up with the long-legged Fire Lord.

He looked back at her, but didn't say anything as he continued down the hallway. His stride was still quick and purposeful. Zuko honestly didn't want to talk to her. He wasn't sure what to make of their relationship, but he knew he didn't like it. It unnerved him how easily he lost control around her. He was honestly hoping to avoid one-on-one contact with her during this vacation. She had made it clear to him that she wasn't interested in anything serious. He wasn't the type of guy that could do casual relationships. So, his next move was quite obvious to him. Katara continued to follow him.

He quickly ducked into his room in the ship, but was unpleasantly surprised as she threw her body into the doorway before he could close it. He sighed heavily and rolled his slipped in as he closed the door. "What is it Katara?" He finally asked as he crossed his arms across his chest defensively. He didn't want her near him.

"I know you've been avoiding me the past few days, Zuko. Why?" She asked and mirrored his cross armed stance. Katara was frustrated. She had noticed how he ducked around hallways or hurried off to meetings whenever they came in contact. She had even gone to his bedroom the night before and his royal guards had told her he was sleeping and to not disturb him.

"I've been doing no such thing." Zuko lied and turned his nose up. He was a horrible liar and attempted to sound as convincing as possible.

She rolled her eyes. "For fucks sake Zuko, don't lie to me like I don't know you." Now she looked pissed.

"So what? Why do you care that I'm avoiding you?" He asked turned his body away from her. He took the opportunity to lay his swords down as she looked at him with disgust.

"Why would I care that you're avoiding me?" She nearly shouted, but hushed her voice toward the end. They were on a ship with people who had no idea about their current relationship. She stared at him as he finally turned to meet her gaze. "Because I care about you and want to be around you, you big stubborn idiot." She exclaimed while poking him in the center of the chest.

He looked down at the finger and then back at her unbelievingly. Was she really berating him right now? "Do you care Katara? I tell you how I feel and you walk out on me! You're treating me like a casual fuck. I will  _not_ be that for you." He turned his back to her.

Katara stood there with her mouth ajar. Is that what he thought? Oh yeah sure. The Fire Lord would not have been her first choice for a "casual fuck". Zuko was far too complicated of a choice for something as simple as that. In fact, she was almost offended that he would seriously think that all he was to her was some easy lay. "Look at me." Katara demanded, her voice harder than she anticipated.

He didn't move.

"Zuko, please. Look at me." She pleaded. He needed to hear what she had to say. He needed to hear the truth. He loudly exhaled and very slowly turned back to her. Her expression was much darker and more serious. "You're not a "casual fuck" to me. I care about you and I feel things for you that scare me." She paused as she suddenly couldn't maintain eye contact with his strong golden eyes.

He watched her gaze falter and her shoulders round. What happened to the woman who stood there silently and emotionless when he basically professed his love for her? She looked defeated and, most of all, anxious; weary. He wanted to reach out and pull her to him, but at the same time he was upset with her too. She had a lot to explain if she wanted him to be able to see her side.

"If you want me to be completely honest with you," Katara began. She paused to take another deep breath. "I'm really scared Zuko." Her eyes went glassy and she looked down at the ground. "I want to be with you, but I…" She struggled again and her voice cracked.

He exhaled loudly again and uncrossed his arms to pull her to him. She cuddled appreciatively against his warm chest and sighed as the tears began to roll down her cheeks. "I'm just scared." She whispered.

He pulled her away from him so she was forced to look into his eyes. "I understand that you're scared of what will happen, but we can face it together if you'll stand with me. I need you to stand with me." He said, while cupping her face in his palms. He used the pads of his thumbs to wipe away her tears.

When he released her face she cuddled back up against his chest in his warm embrace. "I understand. I just need some time to process all of this. I'm not talking months or anything, just a little time." She said with her cheek still pressed into his chest. "Can we just be us until then?" She asked quietly.

Zuko nodded, but sighed. He didn't want to impose a deadline on her, and pressure her further. It soothed him to understand what was going on inside that mind of hers. Women confused him, and Katara was no exception. He could understand that she was afraid. Agni, he was afraid. "I will give you as much time as I can." He said as he squeezed her tight. He greatly wished that she could overcome her apprehensions before it was too late.

* * *

"You know Zuko. I used to think that the Fire Nation couldn't get anything right, but this wine is amazing! I take it all back." Sokka nearly slurred and raised his glass in the air. He rocked back and forth in his spot in the sand of the Ember Island beach.

Zuko rolled his eyes and attempted to not take offense as he watched Sokka pour himself another glass of wine. He was obviously drunk and even Suki was giving him a dirty look as she snatched the wine bottle out of his grip. "Thanks." He said dryly and took a sip from his own cup.

"According to the women in Republic City, wine isn't the only thing the Fire Nation got right. All they talk about is Zuko's fine ass. I'm blind so I can't confirm." Toph shrugged as Aang, Sokka, and Zuko shot her a look. She took a large gulp of her wine. "Suki, Katara? Can I get a confirmation?"

"Toph!" Katara exclaimed as she sat down between Zuko and Aang. Katara briefly looked over at Zuko. Of course she thought he was attractive. He was even more so as the bonfire flame light caressed and enhanced his features. Suki was silent as Sokka shot her a glare.

"Well, I'm taking that as a yes then ladies." Toph laughed and finished her wine in several long gulps.

Zuko got up and murmured something about going to get another bottle and Katara excused herself with him. As soon as they were far away from the group she spoke. "I confirm." She whispered and bumped into him playfully.

He shot her a look and wrapped an arm around her waist. He seemed troubled despite the small smile playing on his lips.

"What's worrying you?" Katara asked as he opened the door to the vacation home. She hurried in ahead of him and grabbed a bottle of wine from the cooler. She sat it down beside him on the kitchen counter.

"I'm just trying to put the pieces together of my attack. There are more people in on this and it's frustrating me that I can't figure it out." Zuko said and pinched the bridge of his nose between his thumb and forefinger. He sat on a bar stool in the kitchen and watched Katara as she thought.

She stepped forward and placed her hands on his legs. "Maybe this small vacation can give you same clarity Zuko. I also have a feeling that this so called "rebel" group is working from the inside out."

He nodded. "I don't know who to trust yet again. When it was just me in this situation I could handle it, but I'm worried that our relationship has spread throughout the palace. I'm concerned that you'll be the next target." He stated solemnly while looking deeply into her bright blue eyes

"I am a waterbending master. I can more than protect myself." She scoffed and through her mass of dark curls over her shoulder.

"I don't think you understand me Katara. The people who are after the crown do not play fair. I more than know you could protect yourself in a fight, but they won't come after you with a fight. They'll come late at night or with so many fighters it will overwhelm you." He stated too calmly and continued looking deep into her eyes.

Katara sighed and nodded. "I understand Zuko."

Zuko stood up and pulled her into his arms. He kissed the top of her head and then her lips gently. "I will protect you. I haven't quite figured out how I will, but it will happen."

She cuddled into his embrace. Katara believed him and desperately wanted to protect him from all of this also. However, she knew this was his battle and all she could do was watch her own back and give him council. She pulled out of the hug to wrap her arms around his neck. "We will face this together."

He nodded and ducked down to kiss her. Agni, she was intoxicating. She kissed him back with intensity and pressed her body greedily into his. The taste of wine lingered on her lips. He growled into her kiss as she pulled at his bottom lip with her teeth.

"Zuko! Get your hands off my sister!" Sokka shrieked as the back door opened and slammed against the into a crude fighting stance as Katara and Zuko pulled apart.

"Sokka! It's not what it looked like!" Katara said raising her hands as a gesture of peace and moved to stand in front of Zuko. _Oh spirits, it had to be Sokka._

"I know what I saw Katara! Zuko was kissing up on my sister. I will now fight him for your honor!" Sokka swayed in his stance as Aang, Toph, and Suki ran into the doorway.

"What's going on in here Sokka?" Suki asked while moving to stand in front of Sokka and Katara. Her auburn hair swayed as she wiped her head around to look at the both of them. Sokka looked pissed, while Katara smiled sheepishly.

"Zuko was forcing himself on my sister!" Sokka exclaimed, while pointing at Zuko.

Zuko had to muffle a laugh at the absurdity of that statement, but Aang wiped around and pointed his glider at Zuko. Zuko put his hands up. "I think this has all been blown way out of proportion. I did not touch Katara against her will."

"Katara, is this true?! You're just kissing Zuko now!?" Aang nearly yelled and charged toward Katara.


	10. Ember Island Part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Monday! Let me know how you like the flashback in this chapter! If you all are a fan, I may include so more as the fic progresses. Enjoy! – Kat

Zuko was not nearly as intoxicated as Aang, Sokka, and Toph were but, he was still unable to control his reaction when Aang lunged toward Katara. He stepped forward and tucked her behind him. The anger that he so finely controlled came roaring back to life at the sight of Aang attempting to intimidate Katara (a job not easily done). "She is a grown woman Aang. She can do as she pleases." Zuko said lowly with power and authority. At that moment, he was happy that Aang had outgrown the inability to control the avatar state when he was upset. 

However, Aang’s eyes flashed light blue for a moment before a laugh erupted from the corner of the room. 

Toph giggled as she leaned heavily against the door. "I'm sure she is very, very pleased!" Toph slurred and the entire group whipped their heads around in near unison. Sokka's reaction was delayed. "I heard them fucking on the ship before we even got here!" She continued to giggle as she slid down the door until she was seated on the ground.

There was a long tense silence as Aang glared at Zuko and Katara. Katara partially came out from behind Zuko as Aang’s gray eyes locked with hers. "You are MY forever girl, Katara!” Aang said as he stared deep into Katara's eyes with immense pain. “I’m not done fighting for you. We can still make this work!”

Suddenly, Aang’s simple statement brought her back in time. She could vividly remember the last time he used a similar statement to sway her into doing what he wanted.

* * *

_Six years earlier, one year after the end of the war….._

Katara sat by the small pond in the Fire Nation Palace garden. She had her knees tucked into her chest as she mindlessly bent the pond water into small waves. Her eyes were glassy with unshed tears, but she paid close attention so she didn’t capsize the turtle ducks. They didn’t deserve to have her negative emotions let out on them. She skillfully danced small waves around the clueless turtle duck, all while only slowly moving her wrist and fingers in small motions. The simple movement calmed her frazzled mind even as tears slid down her cheeks. How could he ask her to do such a thing? How could he ask her to abandon her own tribe?

“Katara…” a familiar voice broke through her train of thought and she dropped the water back into the pond with a splash. She instantly knew the voice. 

Zuko stepped into her field of vision with his hands stuffed into his royal robes. He didn’t look much like the angry teenage boy who chased her around the world anymore. He had grown a few inches and was beginning to gain the weight to fill out his new height. His jaw had also widened and there was a look in his golden eyes that hadn’t been there before. This wasn’t Zuko the boy anymore; this was Zuko the man, Zuko the Fire Lord. She couldn’t fight the knot in her stomach that formed at the sight of him. He was undeniable handsome. 

He walked over and squatted down in front of her. A large pale hand reached out and cupped her cheek. He idly wiped the tears from cheek with the pad of his thumb as he watched her thoughtfully. Katara couldn’t help the relieved sigh that left her at the feeling of his reassuring touch. She closed her eyes and tilted her head into his hand. In the next second, he pulled her up by her upper arms and into his embrace. The rough fabric of his gold embellished robe was rough against her cheek, but the warmth of his body encased her in comfort. She forced herself to pull away and sunk back her spot beside the pond. His hug was calming, but her mind was still a mess. 

Katara had been living in the Fire Nation palace for a few months now in preparation for a global treaty of the nations that was set to take place soon. She had been intimately working with the water nations to nail out the details of the treaty. The Northern Water Tribe had recently pulled out, which was adding stress to her already frazzled nerves. However, she was also working intimately with Zuko.

They had begun to bond over shared silly faces in intense meetings and little inside jokes. Zuko had almost been caught sticking his tongue out at her with crossed eyes just last week by his senior advisor. They also began spending time with each other after long days with a bottle of wine. He had shared secrets with her he swore only his Uncle knew, as well as his most cherished memories with his mother. Zuko had become her best friend. It was already a stab to her heart to know she would be leaving after the treaties were signed. 

Katara was roused out of thought as he sat down beside her and offered her a small paper bag. She gave him a small smile in return and opened the bag to find bread crumbs. She tossed a handful into the pond and watched the turtle ducks eat them. 

“I used to spend the majority of my time as a child practicing fire bending. I wasn’t a natural. I had to fight for every milestone.” Zuko said quietly, while staring thoughtfully into the pond. 

Katara looked over at him shocked. There was no way Zuko wasn’t a natural at firebending. She had seen him fight and fought him herself. He was incredibly talented.

He began again before she could argue with him. “Azula was a natural. She excelled and was constantly pranced in front of my grandfather like the prodigy she was. I was never good in comparison to her. I was clumsy and reckless with my fire.” He looked down at his calloused palms.

Zuko was quiet for several moments. “My mother used to find me here after training for the day. I would be practically seething with anger, but she would give me bread crumbs and sit quietly.” He began to chuckle. “She also argued with me when I told her I was as good at firebending as a badger mole was at flying.” 

Katara giggled at the image and leaned over to rest her head on his shoulder. “I’m going to miss you.” She smiled when he wrapped a loose arm around her waist. 

“Is that why you’re upset?” He asked quietly as he tossed a handful of bread crumbs to the turtle ducks. They both watched them chow down for a moment. 

“Well, I am upset about that too.” She paused to let out a breath with her head still on his shoulder. “I talked to Aang a bit ago. He wants me to postpone going back down to the Southern Water Tribe to be by his side to begin the construction on Republic City.” 

“I take it you do not want to?” 

She sighed. “I need to go help the Southern Water Tribe expand. People have been migrating down from the Northern Water Tribe and we’re doing better than ever, but Aang just kept repeating that I was his “forever girl” and I had something important to begin.”

“And what is that?” He inquired.

“He told me it was a surprise, but that I would be ecstatic.” Katara sat up and pulled her knees to her chest again. “I feel stuck Zuko. I love Aang, I really do. He’s just still a child in so many ways.” 

“What are you saying Katara?” Zuko turned to her, his eyebrows furrowed as he tried to understand. 

“How can I know if I want to be with him forever right now? He’s only thirteen.” She admitted quietly.

“I’m going to warn you that I’m about to channel my Uncle.” Zuko said and sat up straight, while pressing a hand to his chest. “Young Katara, you have to follow you heart or your heart will follow you into a mistake.” He said in a throaty voice that was dead on for Iroh.

Katara let out a hearty laugh. “Thank you, Zuko.”

He stood up and kissed her head. “Follow your heart.” The words were a mere whisper as he exited the gardens with his robes in the wind. 

* * *

Katara shook her head as she came out of the stress induced day dream. The memory was incredibly vivid to her because it was the beginning of her doing the exact opposite of what Zuko suggested. She began making decisions out of what was expected of her. A week after her talk with Zuko in the garden, Hakoda came to visit the Fire Nation for the treaty signing. That week would be when Aang would tell her father that he was in love with her and planned on marrying her. Katara could also vividly remember the pride in her father’s eyes when his only daughter would marry the avatar. She would then accept Aang’s invitation to move to Republic City, but not before Zuko pressed her into the wall of his study and kissed her in a way she could never forget. Once they moved to Republic City, Aang would tell her his surprise was that she was going to help repopulate the Air Nation.

She shook her head again and refocused on her gaze on to the teenage airbender. The frustration bubbled up from that day he had acted like repopulating the Air Nation would be the greatest honor of her life. “Yes, Aang. I may be your “forever girl”, but you never asked me if I wanted to be! I’m sorry you had to find out about Zuko and I like this, but we’ve been separated for a very long time.”

Suki, Zuko, and Sokka watched Katara with wide eyes as she lost it. Her arms flew widely as Aang faced her with a shocked expression. 

“I’m not going to say anymore tonight. We can talk privately tomorrow. Everyone has been drinking and everyone needs to go to bed, NOW!” Katara demanded like an angry mother and placed her hands on her hips. 

Suki grabbed Sokka by the arm and fled, while Aang huffed and nearly flew out of the back door with a whoosh. In seconds the kitchen was silent again. Katara and Zuko exchanged glances, but was quickly startled by the sound of Toph snoring. Katara sighed. "Come on, will you help me take this traitor upstairs?”

 


	11. The Morning After

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is a bit short, but I wanted to get something out to you guys ASAP. Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! I love hearing what you think and it motivates me to keep on writing this fic when life gets busy. Happy Wednesday!

Katara's eyes popped open at the crack of dawn, which was only a handful of hours after she had initially fallen asleep. Well, she had attempted to sleep after her little blow- up over the whole group catching her and Zuko in action, but she had not been successful. She couldn't stop thinking about Aang, and the events that had led to her committing to Aang. It felt like all the painful memories and emotions she had shoved down deep had been dug out by badger moles. She had initially gone to sleep in her own room, but had transferred over to Zuko's out of desperation around 2 AM. The last thing she wanted to do was rock the boat further by sleeping in Zuko's room, but sleep conquered over reason. The minute she curled up in his embrace she was finally able to sleep.

"Why are you awake?" Zuko asked with a voice still husky from sleep.

She looked up from where she was blankly staring at his Adam's apple to meet his golden gaze. "Thinking too much." She whispered and cuddled back up against his chest.

He squeezed her tightly as she lazily traced swirly patterns on his bare chest. "I'm sorry, Zuko."

"What for?" He asked simply as he closed his eyes. Her gentle touch was relaxing him, which he needed after last night's events.

"Do you remember that talk you had with me at the turtleduck pond right before I left the palace?"

"Yes." He whispered and opened his eyes to watch her.

"You told me that I should follow my heart and I did the exact opposite. I operated out of what was expected of me. I should have never committed to Aang when I was only sixteen and I should have never left you for all those years." Katara paused her light tracing of his chest to look up into his eyes.

He looked at her with raised eyebrows, but stayed silent.

"Why did you kiss me the night before I left?" She finally asked quietly.

Zuko chuckled to himself for a moment, and Katara shot him a squinted look. "I'm sorry, I just thought you would have asked this a long time ago." He smiled at her unhappy expression. "Well, it was a complicated time. I was with Mai, and you were with Aang." He paused for a second to rearrange his arm that was underneath her. "I liked you a lot, Katara. You were not only beautiful but you were kind to me. You genuinely wanted to get to know me and it wasn't part of some ploy to overthrow me. I don't know. I just wanted to, you were and you still are an incredible woman."

Katara swatted his chest. "Stop being so sweet to me, Zuko!" She exclaimed. "I left you for all those years when you needed me and then I've let fear control me now. I haven't been the best to you at all."

He squeezed her tighter to his chest as she tried to halfheartedly struggle away from him. "I had to figure out the mess of my reign by myself and you had to figure out your life path. You've been nothing but understanding and forgiving of all my mistakes and of how much of a teenage jerk I used to be." He smiled down at her and she tried to hide a small smirk. "You're here now and we will make this work."

She leaned back and he met her halfway with a tender kiss. Katara couldn't help what her mind was shouting as he continued to kiss her in a way that made all her doubt and fears drift away.  _I love you. I love you. I love you._

He pulled away as a loud clang from the kitchen startled him.

Katara took the opportunity to untangle her limbs from his and slide out of the bed. "Sounds like someone is up." She noted quietly, while slipping her light blue robe over her simple cloth shorts and tunic. "I need a word with everyone here at this point." She said with determination and stalked out of the room.

The walk down to the kitchen was short and she quickly turned the corner to find Suki placing a kettle on the stove.

"I'm sorry Katara if I woke you up! The kettle was hidden under a couple other pots." She gestured to the mess of a cabinet hidden partially behind her. The Kyoshi warrior looked casual, yet still beautiful in a long tunic with her short auburn hair pulled into a bun.

"No no, I've been up." Katara shook her head as Suki came around to lean a hip against the kitchen island.

Suki sighed. "I'm sorry about Sokka last night too. He's been drinking a little too much lately. Well, ever since I broke the news that I was pregnant." She placed a hand on her small baby bump. "I wouldn't trust anything he said. "

Katara nodded. She had known that Sokka had been a mess since he found out that Suki was pregnant. Sokka still acted like a child most of the time and the thought of having a child has been stressing him out. Katara knew he'd be a great father, but he wasn't so convinced. "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you both about what was going on with Aang and then with Zuko. I thought keeping everything private would prevent a blow up."

Suki laughed. "Keep the details from Sokka, but tell me." She leaned forward to rest her chin on her hand. "Well Sokka knew something was up with you and Aang, he told me that he knew you weren't happy in Republic City."

Katara nodded shyly and went on to explain the pressure that Aang had put on her to move to Republic City. She also skimmed over Aang's master plan to have her as an airbender baby machine, but Suki's mouth still hung open in shock. Katara then fast forwarded to the future and explained that her and Zuko had reconnected and had decided to give it a shot, but was keeping it discrete.

"Katara, I just wish you would have told me all this sooner or even wrote to me. I would have been able to give you some girl advice. You're not in all this alone." Suki patted her hand and poured them both teas. "We were all forced to grow up so fast."

Katara nodded and took a ginger sip of the strong black tea Suki had prepared. "I try to remind myself of that. I'm barely in my twenties now and I feel like I had made a lifetime of decisions. I loved Aang and I still do. He is family to me, but I should have never committed to being by his side when I was sixteen."

Suki listened intently and nodded. "I would be lying to you if I told you that I wasn't worried about that."

Before Suki could continue, Sokka entered the kitchen with a grunt as a greeting to them both. He was bare-chested and in his pants from the previous night. He looked horridly hung over. Suki poured him a cup of tea and Katara shot him a death glare.

Sokka raised his hands defensively. "What did I do?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"You really don't know? You seriously blacked out?" Katara asked in shock as she sat beside him on a kitchen stool.

He nodded slowly and shrugged nonchalantly.

"You caught Zuko and I kissing in the kitchen and proceeding to scream and act like Zuko forced himself on me. You caused a whole scene." Katara's voice was even, but a hint of anger rose at the end of her rant.

"You were kissing Zuko?!" Sokka exclaimed and nearly dropped his tea to the ground. "No offense to the guy, he's been a key player in bringing peace to the world and all. But ZUKO?"

Katara rolled her eyes dramatically as Suki suppressed a giggle. "Yes, we're together now."

Sokka huffed and picked up his tea cup from the counter. He turned to leave. "You are too much this early in the morning," he grumbled as he took off back up the stairs.

A few moments later Zuko gracefully descended the stairs into the kitchen. He had on his usual red drawstring pants and an open red robe. His nearly shoulder length black hair was half tied up. The ladies turned their heads to look at him in unison. "What?" He asked. "Did I miss something?"


End file.
